The Storm
by Eclipsed Planet
Summary: Changes in 11 & new 12! A girl seeks shelter from a storm with an unsuspecting (& young) Snape. She reveals her deadly secret, begs for his help. Severus keeps the same secret from the world...and from her. She finds herself falling in love with him...
1. Seeking Shelter

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.

Chapter One:

The rain came pelting down.  The gray mansion ahead was wreathed in cloud and water.  

The sight made Samantha shudder.  So cold and forbidding.  But she had no other choice.  She was feeling delirious and desperate from the cold.  

There wasn't another house for miles.  She'd been walking for hours in the storm.  The mansion looked like something easily overlooked, especially during a storm.  She could hide out here for a while, maybe until the rain stops.  

She walked up the long elegant path, leading to the front entrance.  The garden bordering the path was full of dull colors and overgrown plants that have been neglected for years.

Maybe nobody _was living here…Samantha couldn't be sure, and she'd only know when she knocked.  _

She continued up the pathway, tripping over a few stones that were loose.  She clenched her dripping cloak shut, and when a flash of lightening danced on the horizon, she stopped.  She stared at the horizon, frozen for a moment, blinking as if suddenly awoken.  

What was she doing here?  She could get in trouble…or worse, get someone else in trouble…Maybe she should just leave…now.  

But still cold and shivering, she ignored common sense, and slowly continued to the door, jumping when the thunder finally worked its way to her.

Reaching the door, she shook her cloak, observing the intricate carvings on the door.  It looked like a masterpiece of dragons and snakes.  The dark wood of the door looked old and very weathered.  

Before she could knock, the door swung open.  She gasped in surprise, looking through the door.  There didn't appear to be anybody there.  _Strange, she thought._

"Scuse me, miss…you must step inside, please?  You's letting in the cold!"  Samantha gasped again, glancing around for the source of the voice.  Something small tugged at her wet cloak.  She realized it was a house elf.  The poor thing was inviting her in and trying to take her wet cloak, and she was just standing there, like a fool.  She sighed, and stepped inside, slipping out of her cloak at the same time.

"Thank you.  I'm terribly sorry to be intruding…I was only wondering if…if... ACHOO!"  She sneezed.  Loudly.  She took a deep breath, before sneezing again, loudly.

A handsome, young man stalked into the foyer of the ancient mansion.  He looked like a perfect match for the dark and dreary fortitude.  He was gritting his teeth, holding a quill, as if terribly upset at being interrupted.

"What is going on?!"  His glare ensnared the tiny house elf, who yelped in fear.  She backed up into the closed door, before starting to stutter.

"S..s..sir, we have a guest."  She motioned toward Samantha, who was watching with wide eyes.  

Samantha, pushing her wet dripping hair over her shoulder, grinned at the glowering young man.  She had no clue what to do.  She felt like she was just about to be thrown out.  His glare became fiercer as he appraised the situation.

"What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?" he said, his face forming a quick scowl.  

Samantha tried to respond, but her throat clamped close as she looked at him more closely.  He was tall, with his black clothes making him look intimidating.  He was young, about her age, early twenties.  His face was pale, his eyes a deep, rich brown.  He was regal.  Very handsome.  

Her mouth was suddenly dry, and her mind blank.  She stood there, feeling very stupid, waiting for him to speak.

He looked Samantha over critically.  She didn't mind.  She was intruding after all.  On a Sunday afternoon, in the middle of a storm, she invited herself over.

"What is your name?"

"Erm…I'm Samantha.  S…Smill.  I…er…was wondering if I could possibly rest here, during the storm.  Maybe get dry…" she looked hopefully into his dark eyes.  They now expressed no emotion.  The anger from earlier melted away.  Though his face was blank, he was still observing her.  She could feel his eyes searching her, piercing her.  She shivered at the thought.  He blinked.  He took this to mean that she was cold, which she was.

"Right.  And while you get warm, maybe you can explain what you were doing out there.  Alone…in the middle of a storm."  His suspicious gaze looked her over once more, before he nodded, and turned to leave her to the care of the house elf.  She took a step towards him, suddenly feeling brave, and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but to whom do I owe my thanks, sir?  I mean, you didn't tell me your name…" She sighed, thinking he wasn't going to stop to answer her.  But as he passed from the room, over his shoulder, he said muttered something softly.  The house elf, who must have heard, cleared her throat, and looked up at the woman.

"Yes, Miss Samantha, could Buttercup help you's get dry?"  She gestured for Samantha to follow.  They walked up a long and winding staircase, beautiful, but dark.  The deep red of the carpets and the rich mahogany of the railings made Samantha feel warm inside.  Soft candles were placed in holders on the wall, spaced out, lighting the wide staircase.

"In here, miss.  You'll find some clothes in that cabinet, and please come down to the library, where the master is, when you are finished."  The little house elf bowed, and turned to leave.

"Thank you very much, Buttercup."  Samantha smiled sweetly, as the house elf glanced over her shoulder, blushing, pulling the door closed on her way out.

Awkwardly, Samantha walked over to the cabinet, eager to get out of her dripping clothes.  

She looked around the large room.  The rich Persian rugs were slightly faded; a large four-poster bed, covered in a beautiful quilt; a great desk, covered in books, quills, and vials.  There were bookshelves, each filled with books, cauldrons, and bottles.  

The cabinet was the same warm wood as the staircase railings.  She ran her hand over the brass handle, before opening the small door.  

This man was probably really wealthy.  Really really wealthy.  Maybe powerful in his own right.  _Perhaps he could help me_, she wondered.  If she could only tell him…No, no, she mustn't.  What if he was captured?  She'd never forgive herself.  They'd torture him, hurt him…break him.

And he was so magnificent.  His dark brooding eyes, looking at her from under his dark brow.  His raven hair swept to his shoulders.  His soft lips…She should definitely not be thinking about him so intimately.  Who was she to him?  A stranger.  She couldn't help it, feeling oddly attracted to him.  Samantha shook her head, looking into the cabinet, trying to get her mind off the man.

Men's clothes.  It was an entire cabinet full of men's clothing.  There probably wasn't a woman living here.  These were all the warm clothes that they had.  She sighed.

Shivering, Samantha looked down at her wet robes.  She peeled them off and tossed them in the wicker basket on the floor of the cabinet.  She rubbed her arms, trying to circulate some heat.  

She glanced down at her torn dress, and forced down a soft sob.  

It was alright, she was safe now.  For now.  Glancing around the room once more, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.  She brushed it away, telling herself it would be alright.  Then, before taking off the dripping, shredded dress, she blinked a few tears, and searched for something to change into.  

Samantha found a large black shirt that would hang to her mid-thigh.  She slowly took off the dress, being careful of her sore limbs.  She also removed her wet underclothes.  She placed these in the basket, hoping that Buttercup wouldn't mind washing and drying them.  The dress, though, was beyond repair, so she tossed it into the waste basket.  

Another tear rolled down her cheek.  Her mother gave her that dress, but that was ages ago.  It seemed like a memory of another lifetime.  

She slipped the black shirt on and buttoned it, leaving the top a little open.  Feeling very much naked under that shirt, she continued looking in the cupboard for something of more substance.  Mostly suits and trousers.  She couldn't very well march down wearing a men's suit.  Better than just a shirt…

There was a soft knock at the door.  Buttercup came in.

"Master is wondering why you's taking so long, miss."  

Buttercup's large eyes looked at Samantha wearing only the thin shirt, and she understood her dilemma instantly.  "Buttercup asks the Master what we should do.  Just a moment…"  

With that, Buttercup left, leaving Samantha alone and shivering.  Her hair was still dripping wet.  She walked across the room to the desk at sat down in the chair.  She glanced over the parchments, and books, mostly about potions and dark arts.  

She was about to pick up a book, when she heard a harsh knock on the door.  She abruptly stood, just as the young man barged in, looking more irritated than earlier.  She crossed her arms across her chest, but that only reminded her of how naked she was feeling under the shirt.  

She blushed.  

The young man glanced at the cabinet and looked at the heap of Samantha clothes in the basket.  

She blushed.  

Then, the young man saw her, standing in the black shirt, beside the desk.  

He blushed.  

He dragged his eyes to the bed, and lifted his wand, to conjure a few articles of clothing, which neatly laid themselves out on the bed.

"Erm…there you are.  When you're dressed, come downstairs, I'll wait for you in the entrance hall."  

He rushed out of the room, not looking at Samantha again.  It took a few moments for Samantha to shake herself of the awkwardness of that encounter.  She inched her way to bed, wondering what he conjured for her to wear.  She picked up a fluffy black sweater and a thick gray wool skirt.  Very fashionable, she chuckled.  Then she picked up two pieces of lacey black lingerie.  She blushed again.  She smiled as she got dressed.  _He was something_.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(J Ralph – One Million Miles Away, inspirational music for this fic)


	2. The Spanish Inquisition

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Severus/Samantha story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 2:

Samantha, fully dressed, bent to pick up her black knee-boots.  

They were drenched.  She left them on the floor by the cabinet, and sighed, as she walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall.  

She observed the gold frame of flowers and leaves and finally forced herself to look at the reflection.  She knew she would be a frightful sight.  

Her long black hair was still wet, and it hung flat down a little past her shoulders.  Her large brown eyes looked tired.  Her cheeks and small nose, slightly tan like the rest of her body, were pink from the rain.  Her delicate mouth and chin were still shaking slightly with cold.  

She smoothed the gray skirt over her hips and tugged gently on the hem of her sweater.  Her slender body was perfectly complimented by the warm clothes.  She closed her eyes, thinking of the black lingerie she was wearing.  Her body looked perfect in the clothes that were conjured for her.  

Opening her eyes, she looked herself over once more.  Using her fingers, she massaged her closed eyes gently.  Seeing that it helped a little, she rubbed her face and pushed the dripping hair over her shoulders.  She felt ready to go and talk with the man.  She's supposed to meet him downstairs.

Samantha sighed again, and starting to feel warmer, opened the door to go downstairs.  Now, came the difficult part.  She has to talk with the dark man. What would he ask her?  What would she say?

Her hand resting on the banister, she edged her way down the steps.  The gray skirt swept down to her knees and felt warm around her legs.  The soft black sweater fell to her hips, loose but fitting.  She wasn't sure how he guessed her size, just right.  _The view of you in the black shirt probably gave him a good indication…she blushed.  _

She saw him standing tall, regally, at the bottom of the staircase, one hand resting gently on the wooden banister, the other hand covering his face.  He stirred when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Finally.  You've taken long enough."  He sighed, and looked up at her.  

His fierce gaze took in her slender figure.  He appraised her once again, this time her clothes not drenched and dripping.  Samantha felt uncomfortable under his stare, like he was reading her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the harsh features of his face.  

He looked so handsome to her, his soft pale skin still slightly red in embarrassment and his dark eyes piercing her.  Abruptly, he turned and gestured for her to follow.  The floor of the entrance hall felt cold and damp under her bare feet as she hurried to keep up with his long legs.  Walking behind the man, Samantha could see that she was easily a foot shorter.   

Going through a door at the end of the great entrance hall, they entered the library, an enormous room with walls covered with bookshelves.  There were a few desks, like the one upstairs, and soft armchairs spaced around the room.  On the wall opposite of the oversized double-doors were two enormous windows, looking out over another overgrown garden.  Between the windows there was a great fireplace, with a warm fire already glowing.  Two of the largest chairs were set, facing the fireplace with a small table between them.

"Have a seat, Miss Smill."  The man strode across the room to the fireplace and took the seat on the left.  Samantha briskly followed him and sat carefully in the large leather armchair.

"And what name do you go by?" she asked, quietly.  Samantha could have bit her tongue, but she was dying to know…Besides, she'd already told him hers.

"Well.  I suppose I could tell you."  He grinned, looking years younger.  He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his face.  Slowly, his brows furrowed in thought.  "I'm Severus."  He sat back and stared into the fireplace.  Samantha shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not knowing whether she should speak.  So she sat back in her chair, too, pushing her dripping wet black hair away over her shoulders.  

When she heard a soft chuckle, she looked over at Severus.  He was wearing a crooked smirk.  He pointed at her bare feet, which were swinging slightly, inches above the thick carpet.

"Never fails.  My feet rarely touch the floor, when I'm sitting.  I'm cursed with shortness."  Samantha smiled back.  She rubbed one foot with the other, now very conscious of his eyes on her feet.  

She glanced nervously at the fireplace, with the beautiful intricately carved mantle.  

Avoiding his eyes, she looked out the window to her right, noticing it was pouring rain, worse than it had been for the past few hours.  It was a heavy storm.

A flash of lightening lit up the library, and Samantha's large brown eyes went wide as she gasped.  Lightening always scared her.  Within a few moments, there was a deep crash of thunder.  

She hesitantly glanced over at Severus.  He was observing her and her reaction to the lightening.  She smiled, shakily.  

Another unexpected burst of lightening flashed around the room.  Samantha shrieked in surprise.  She covered her eyes with her hands and didn't even hear the thunder in her panic.  

Finally, spreading her fingers, she peaked over at Severus.  He was still watching her, and suddenly he started to laugh.

Almost forgetting her fear, she became indignant.

"What?!  It's always frightened me!" whispered Samantha harshly.  She didn't want to be mocked.  She was scared.  "It's not funny, Severus!"  The sound of his name on her lips made him stop laughing.  She felt his deep eyes on her again.  She found herself lost, staring into his eyes for a long moment.  He cleared his throat and glanced back to the fireplace.

"So, Miss Smill, where's your wand?"

"My wand?"  Samantha looked confused.

"Yes, I noticed you were unable to perform the conjuring charms for yourself.  You do have a wand, right?"  He looked at Samantha, leaning on his armrest.

"Of course…I had a wand…I just…it's lost."  She looked down at her lap.  She forgot that she was wearing strange new clothes.  She folded her hands together as she waited for his to respond.

"And just where did you lose it, Miss Smill?"  Severus was beginning to sound like an adult speaking to a small child.  She shifted uncomfortably.

"I…I dunno, I lost it during the storm."  

Couldn't he just leave it at that?  He just rolled his eyes and got up to poke at the wood in the fireplace.

"So why were you caught in the storm?  Where had you been?  Where were you heading?"  

It was now Samantha's turn to roll her eyes.

"I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition," she muttered under her breath, making herself smile.  This caused Severus to turn and face her.  With a large grin on his face, he pointed at her.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" he said, sounding very silly.  They looked at each other a moment, before cracking up laughing.  Their laughter died out and just before Samantha could ask him where he had heard that phrase--

Another flash of lightening.  Samantha shrieked again, jumping out of her seat.  Severus put his hand to his chest, recovering from the surprise.  Thunder boomed into the room, unnoticed.

"Did…did it…did it frighten you, too?" she asked, feeling very nervous.  She was wringing her hands and slowly stepping away from the window and into the middle of the now darkened room.  The stormy weather was turning the afternoon into an early evening.

"It didn't frighten me!  You did!" Severus snapped at her.  He was still standing by the fireplace, casting strange shadows across the room.  Samantha, becoming more nervous and scared, wanted to run from that room, from that house, before she broke down in tears.  

She suddenly felt very scared, and oddly hollow inside.  Maybe she should leave.  Now!

"I think…maybe I should go…" Samantha backed slowly toward the door.

"You can't leave.  Just look at this storm.  You wouldn't be safe out there."  Severus pointed to the window she'd been looking out, before continuing, "Especially not without a wand."

He walked slowly towards her.  "Just stay with me.  You'll be alright."  

Samantha stood still and looked over at Severus, trembling.  She was so frightened.  She didn't want to leave, but something in her mind told her she should leave, run.  He nodded convincingly at her.  Slowly, he approached her.  Within seconds, he stood tall and regal right in front of her.

With frightened eyes, Samantha looked up at Severus.  She felt herself trembling.  She couldn't run, because there was no place for her to go.  She was scared to leave, but far too frightened to stay.  The storm.  She couldn't leave.  But could she face Severus?  Could she tell him?  What if he doesn't understand?

Samantha felt tears running down her face and shook herself from her thoughts.  She shivered, feeling cold, barefoot in the middle of the dark library.  She looked up into Severus' eyes again, hoping to find an answer.  

As she felt a sob reach her throat, she took a step forward and placed her forehead to his chest.  He silently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, content that she wouldn't leave.  Not just now.  Gently he pulled her closer to him and let her cry in his arms.  As she slowly put her arms around his waist, she thought:  he was something.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Reference:  Spanish Inquisition – Monty Python sketch)

Please review!


	3. The Dark Mark

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Severus/Samantha story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Three

Samantha cried hard into Severus' chest for a few minutes.  Then he gently placed his heavy hands on her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.  When her sobs started to subside, she lifted her head and took a step back.  With tears still streaming down her face, she looked into his eyes.  He was, once again, displaying no emotions.  Suddenly, Samantha straightened, and crossed her arms across her chest, a stance she used only when she was embarrassed.

"Sorry," she whispered.  She looked to the floor as a stray sob escaped her lips.  She was still shuddering from crying so hard.  She thought she must have looked so pathetic.  Severus' gaze never left her face.  After a moment, she sighed, dropping her arms to her side and she looked up at him.

"I'm…sort of…in some trouble," she started.  Severus raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'No…really?'  Seeing that this made Samantha only more agitated, he nodded and walked over to the fireplace.  He stood with an arm resting on the mantle, watching Samantha walk slowly to the chair she was sitting in earlier.  She didn't sit down, but only stood, resting an arm over the back of the chair.

"I…I don't know if I should tell you," she continued, "Because it could put you in great danger.  Just…just being here may put you in danger."  Samantha watched Severus' reaction.  He was staring into the fire, and finally he shook himself and looked at Samantha.

"Trust me, Miss Smill.  I will be able to handle it.  I have been in danger before.  Probably far worse than anything you will ever see."  His dark eyes shifted back to the fire.  He stood there, pondering some memories, while Samantha debated with herself.  What does this wealthy, powerful young man know about danger?  There's nothing worse than…than this.  What would he think?  He'll probably kill her on the spot.  At the thought, Samantha started shaking, her knees weak.  Nearly fainting, she managed to move around the chair and collapse into it.

Tears flooded down her face again, silently.  She became entranced by the fire, the same as Severus.  It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Alright, I will tell you," Samantha sighed.  "It is Lord Voldemort."  She looked quickly to Severus' face, which still displayed no emotions.

"So, you dare to speak His name…Er…What about Him?"  Severus said, looking into her wet eyes.  He sat down in the other armchair, nervously.  He was fiddling with the sleeve of his left arm.  Samantha didn't notice.

"I…I don't know where to begin.  I…" Samantha took a deep breath.  Making sure she had Severus' attention, she slowly pushed the black sleeve of her sweater up, revealing her left forearm.  There on her soft, tan skin was a mark.  The Dark Mark.  With tears in her eyes, she searched Severus' face for a reaction.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please review!


	4. A Broken Teapot

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 4:

            A flash of lightening pierced the silence in the room.  Samantha nearly jumped, but using all of her strength, she gripped the right arm of her chair instead.  She blinked away the tears in her eyes, clearing her blurred vision.  Looking into Severus' eyes, she felt a sudden warmth and tenderness.  He looked concerned and hurt.  And within a moment, she could see him struggle to not show any sentiment, clearing his eyes of any emotion.  He looked at the mark on her arm once more, before gazing into the fire.  After the thunder bounded into the room, there was a soft tap at the door.  Samantha slowly pulled down the sleeve of the sweater, as Buttercup came bustling into the room with a tray of tea and crackers.  She set it down on the small table between the two large armchairs by the fireplace.  Smiling, the small house elf opened her mouth to say something, but seeing the looks on their faces, she thought it best if she just bowed deeply and walked out.

            "Thank you, Buttercup," Severus whispered shakily over his shoulder.  They sat in silence for a long moment.  Samantha turned her stare from Severus' now red face to the fire.  He reached over to pour the tea, with his hand shaking violently.  Tea was sloshing everywhere and before he finished filling even one cup, he threw the teapot into the fireplace.  The shattered teapot caused Samantha to jump from her seat.  But as she stood up, she firmly placed her right foot on a large, sharp piece of porcelain.  With a yelp of pain she sat back down.  Severus, looking upset with himself, quickly used his wand to clear up the mess.  He knelt before Samantha, and with shaking fingers he pulled the shard from her foot and used his wand to heal the small cut.

            "Sorry," he muttered.  Still kneeling before her, he dropped his head to his chest, breathing deeply.  Samantha sat, confused and worried that he was angry with her.

"Severus…"  Samantha saw him peek up at her from under his dark lashes.  His hair hung around his head, like a dark curtain.  His mouth was set in a deep frown.  Gathering her courage, she asked, "Do you want me to leave now?"

Still watching her intensely, he stood up slowly.  After taking a few deep breaths, he willed himself to sit down in his seat, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Only if that is what you wish," Severus replied.  A spark of concern wrinkled his forehead.  Samantha glanced through the window to see the rain coming down hard.  Heavy wind whipped through the trees.  She closed her eyes, feeling warm and safe inside.  She looked back to Severus, and shook her head.  

"But you are going to turn me in?" Samantha asked, still wondering what had caused his outburst.  Well, obviously, having a Death Eater in your home isn't a good thing, she told herself.  He's probably angry that he even let her in his home.  His deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Please, Miss Smill, can you explain what you were doing in this storm?" his voice was quiet, but hard.  When she looked at him, afraid of seeing anger in his eyes, but instead was comforted by concern.  

"He has made me one of his minions.  I now serve Him.  After what seemed an eternity of watching the others torture captured muggles, I was initiated.  This meant that each attending Death Eater was allowed to perform the Cruciatus Curse on me.  When I had passed out from the pain, I was left stranded in the middle of nowhere, without my wand, or any idea of where I was.  This storm was charmed to follow me.  They somehow found out my greatest fear and used it against me..."  She shivered slightly.  She looked away to the window, fearing a flash of lightening.  "After walking for hours in the storm, I finally found your mansion.  It looked…well, deserted, from outside.  Unkempt…."

"That is to keep visitors away.  Though, it did not seem to stop you," he said, with a hint of a sad smile.  "Please, continue."

"Are you going to turn me in?"  Samantha pressed, afraid of telling him anything more.  Severus pondered her for a long moment.  They each sat thinking, listening to the crackle of the fire. 

"Please, Miss Smill, continue."  His voice was commanding.  Samantha looked into his eyes.  They were harsh and piercing.  She feared he had reverted back to his previous dark self, the person she met when she first arrived.  She could feel his eyes studying her, searching her.  Samantha took a deep breath and started.

"Since I was a young girl, I've always been interested in Dark Arts.  My parents thought it was only a phase.  Afraid of the Dark Lord, they sent me to Durmstrang, hoping that'd keep me safe and far away.  There I learned much about the Dark Arts.  I began to research intensively.  I found the subject so intriguing and I wanted to pursue it, I just wasn't sure how."  Uncomfortable with his gaze, Samantha looked at her feet, still hanging inches above the thick carpet.  "My parents, both Aurors, greatly disapproved of my intent.  They thought I would use my knowledge to aid in the fight against the Dark Arts.  I, however, had hoped to use such knowledge to gain power and respect.  After several rows about my sense of loyalty, they disowned me."  She shifted in her chair, feeling his eyes burning into her.  "So… After my graduation, I was alone.  And since, for the past three years, I've been researching and studying on my own.  Finally, I found the opportunity to join the Death Eaters."  

Samantha's breath caught in her throat when she said 'Death Eaters.'  What she had learned of the Dark Arts was far different from what she had seen practiced.  Those men were so violent and careless.  They didn't understand the powers they possessed, nor were they concerned with magnitude of their strength.  She shivered, thinking about what had happened to those helpless muggles.  Five dead bodies.  She closed her eyes, bringing a hand to her cheek.  She tried hard to clear her mind of those memories.  What has she done?  What will become of her?  She couldn't spend her life doing things like that.

"Miss Smill," Severus started, shaking slightly, but uncontrollably, once again, "Can you please tell me what you plan to do?"  Samantha looked up into his eyes.  It was as though he could read her thoughts.  Could he help her?  She could at least confide in him now, after sharing with him her darkest secret.  Unsure, she looked nervously back to her feet.

"Oh, Severus.  What shall I do?  I'm too young to serve the Dark Lord.  I'm only 22 years old.  I was foolish to think I could gain power by joining his ranks.  I need help.  I need help to get out," she whispered.  She felt her eyes burning with tears.  She watched as Severus' shaking slowed and soon he was sitting calmly in his chair, thinking.

"Miss Smill, there is only one man I know who can help you.  His name is Albus Dumbledore.  He is one of the greatest wizards in the world.  I can put you in touch with him tomorrow."  Severus stood from his seat.  "Let me show you to a room where you can rest tonight."  He offered Samantha a hand, which she gratefully took, standing up.  She winced at the sharp pain in her right foot.  Severus noted her discomfort and offered her an arm.  Samantha looked at his arm and gently wrapped her right arm tightly around it.  She dwelled a moment on the warmth radiating from him.  She eased some of the weight off her foot, smiling softly up at Severus.  He was staring at her, unconcerned that she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.  Finally, he cleared his throat and looked away.

Severus slowly led her to the grand stairway.  Slowly they ascended the stairs, and he led her down the broad hallway.  Intricate wallpaper lined the walls and hardwood floors peaked out under the edges of the thick designed rugs.  A window at the end of the hall rattled slightly from the storm.  He opened a door on the right, walking into the same room where Buttercup led her earlier.

"This was my room before...I inherited the manor."  Severus looked around the room and gestured toward the bed.  "You will be comfortable here for tonight.  Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."  He turned and looked over at the young woman standing uncomfortably at the door.

"Miss Smill?  Anything the matter?"

"I just want to thank you, Severus."  She looked down to see herself subconsciously wringing her hands, nervously.  She looked up when she heard Severus walking toward her.  He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.  Slowly he took out his wand and blushing, he transfigured her clothes into a soft white nightdress.  The gown tickled her ankles and the sleeves kept her arms warm.  She glanced to her right at the mirror to see herself.  Her hair still damp and her tan skin warm and soft, she looked less distressed.  The white nightdress was buttoned tight around her neck, and it covered every inch of her skin, but it failed to hide her soft curves.  She smiled inwardly, thinking about Severus' blush when he saw her in that black shirt.

Samantha looked back up at Severus who was watching her intensely.  She heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"For what?"

"For putting you in danger, like this.  I'm sorry that you have to get mixed up in all of this."  Severus stared at her a few more moments, before lightly placing his warm hand on her shoulder once again.

"Get some rest.  Tomorrow I will talk to Headmaster Dumbledore.  Good night, Miss Smill."  His eyes lingered a moment on hers.  His deep dark eyes weren't expressionless, but full of emotion.  He looked scared, angry, and worried.  Slowly, the emotions cleared from his face and his typical impassive appearance took over.  Samantha inwardly groaned, wanting desperately to know everything about this young man.  Nobody had ever intrigued her this much.  But instead of betraying any emotion, she moved toward the bed.  She sat down and contemplated asking him to stay and talk.

"I won't be able to sleep.  I have too much on my mind."  She admitted.  She bit her lip, hoping he would want to talk.  Severus considered this for a moment, and muttered something.  He approached one of the bookshelves and looked around.  Within moments, from a high shelf, he pulled down a small flask of clear blue liquid.

"This potion will help that.  Sometimes I cannot get to sleep either."  Severus grabbed a small vial and filled it.  He handed her the vial and went to place the flask back on the shelf.  Samantha looked at the vial in her hand and raised an eyebrow, mumbling to herself.  Next time, she'd try being more straightforward.  She drank the liquid, feeling warmth and sweetness in her mouth and throat.  Severus turned back to her and took the vial from her hand.  Slowly, Samantha lay down, feeling a heavy drowsiness creep into her limbs.  Her mind was shutting down, but she felt Severus wrap an arm around her, rolling her, so that he could pull the covers out from under her.  Laying her back down, he smoothed the covers over her body, letting the edge rest right under her chin.  Samantha moaned and dragged an arm up to her neck.

"I'll choke," she mumbled, sleep slowly taking her.  Severus' warm fingers slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons, revealing her collarbones.  She felt him tremble and slowly pull his hands away.  Rolling onto her side, she heard his footsteps echo in the room and the door softly closing. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Alright, so the story's finally making progress.  Sorry I've taken forever!  Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.  Basically some character development.  Next chapter:  Severus contacts Dumbledore, and is contacted by Voldemort.  What'll happen?

Also I made this page with some pictures, to help you visualize the characters:

www.lorddave.com/storm

Thanks for the reviews!  Keep reading and enjoy.  Please let me know what you think.  Any questions?  Any suggestions?


	5. The Black Dress

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 5:

            Samantha felt her body slowly drain of sleepiness.  She awoke suddenly, gasping a deep breath.  The unfamiliar room around her was warm, dark, and quiet, expect for the muffled sound of rain pelting outside the window.  She slowly sat up, gathering her senses, trying to remember what happened and where she was.

            Her memories of the day before flooded her.  The Death Eaters, the storm, Severus…She jumped out of bed and looked around the room.  She covered her eyes with her hands as she tried to think of what to do.  She's already endangered this poor man.  She should leave.  She needed to get away.  Dumbledore.  Severus said she needed to speak with Albus Dumbledore.  The name was familiar to her; she knew he was a great wizard.  Taking another deep breath, she cleared her panicky thoughts.  

            Hesitantly, Samantha approached the door slowly and opened it.  She peeked her head out and listened carefully.  The storm was still brewing outside.  She stepped gingerly into the hallway, leaving the door to the room open.  The window at the end of the hall flashed with lightening.  Samantha jumped and pressed one hand to her mouth and the other to her chest.  With her eyes wide she turned toward the staircase.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha made her way done into the only other room in the house she had seen, the library.  Though she knew it was early morning, the dark gray sky outside deceived her.  The room was dark and cold.  The fire was put out hours ago, by a house-elf, no doubt.  And the tall windows allowed small amounts of gray light to enter the large room.

            Samantha walked towards the wall of shelves on her right.  As she came closer she noticed it was hard to read the titles properly.  She fingered the golden spine of one of the books and pulled it out.  She could make out the word Potions in the dim light.  She put it back and looked at the other books.  They were a collection of books: some plain, some old, and a few gilded.  She pulled another book out and tried to read the title.  She could make out the words Art and Shadow.  Samantha sighed, wishing that it was a little bit lighter in the room.  She crossed the room to a table cluttered with a few books and parchments.  She picked up a parchment and was able to make out the dark ink on the stark-white parchment.  It read:

Softly simmering cauldron…shimmering fumes…delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins…bewitching the mind…ensnaring the senses…

            So poetic, Samantha thought.  She continued to read:

Potions Week 1

-- 1st years:

Swelling Solution

Antidote:  Deflating Draught

-- 2nd years:

Confusing Concoction

-- 3rd years:

Forgetfulness Potion

-- 4th years:

Memory Potions (be sure to order more Jobber knoll feathers for this lesson)

-- 5th years:

Shrinking Solution (need more leech juice)

-- 6th years:

Wit-sharpening Potion (Merlin knows they need it)

-- 7th years:

Veritaserum

            Samantha smiled slightly at Severus' note regarding the 6th years' wits.  It would appear that Severus was a teacher.  He seemed to have a love for potions.  She smiled again, thinking of the passion with which he must teach.

            "What, may I ask, is so amusing, Miss Smill?"  Samantha spun around to see the shadowy presence of Severus near the door.  She turned and set the parchment on the desk, and took a step towards the center of the room, calming her startled heart.

            "Just looking at your lesson plan, Severus."  She tried to remain casual.  She feared that he'd think she was snooping around.  Which, she supposed, she was.

            "Indeed.  What are you doing up so early?  Did the Sleeping Draught not help?"  He arched an eyebrow, watching her start to shiver.

            "No, no, the potion worked perfectly.  A little while ago, I awoke, and I…well, I came down here to distract myself.  I didn't want to think about what happened yesterday."  Samantha looked down at the carpet, following the patterns of red and blue, while wrapping a strand of her hair around her fingers.  She noticed that it was finally dry.  She straightened her nightdress using her other hand.

            "Miss Smill, I suggest that you prepare for today."  Severus took a few steps toward her, his shadowy figure still hidden by the soft gray light of the room.  "I shall have Buttercup draw a bath for you.  Please sit here by the fire until she is ready."  He gestured toward the fireplace, which was still cold and dark.  Samantha looked at him once again, and watched him draw his wand and use it to light a soft fire.  The warmth was inviting and the light was like a beacon.  She sat down softly in the same chair she occupied the evening before.  She heard Severus walk slowly from the room, closing the door behind him.

            Samantha sat back in the chair, drawing her feet up under her.  She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, absorbing the warmth radiating from the fireplace.  In her mind flashed the image of hooded Death Eaters.  She saw five muggles.  She had watched them struggle.  No one came to their rescue.  She saw the hooded monsters surround her.  She had struggled.  No one came to her rescue.  She felt the pain burn through her body, as it had a day ago.  She felt helpless and alone.  Suddenly an image of Severus flashed in her mind.  Poor Severus.  He doesn't realize what he's getting himself into.  He's alone here.  Alone and probably safe.  She mustn't stay with him long.  She had better leave today.  To Albus Dumbledore.

            A soft knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.  She stood slowly, as she heard Buttercup enter the library.  Samantha walked towards the elf and arranged her face into a small smile.

            "Good morning, Miss.  I prepared your bath," Buttercup said in a soft voice.  Samantha smiled genuinely at the house elf's sweet nature.

            "Lead the way, sweet Buttercup."  Buttercup beamed.  Samantha followed her upstairs, once again, and through the hallway leading to Severus' old bedroom.  They passed the room, whose door was still open.  Samantha peeked inside to see two small house elves, one making the bed and the other arranging a set of clothes on the chair near the desk.  Those are probably for me, Samantha thought to herself, catching up with Buttercup.  

She was lead to the end of the hall where there was a white door.  She entered the bathroom, which was misty and warm.  Buttercup showed her the cupboard of towels and the cupboard with the different soaps.  The elf told her that a fresh set of clothes are in the bedroom.  Before Buttercup left, she hung a thick green bathrobe on the doorknob.  

When the door closed softly, Samantha slowly undressed, pulling the white gown up over her head.  She removed her underclothes and left them in the wicker basket in the corner.  She went to the cupboard with the soaps and pulled out a jasmine bath potion and a bar of jasmine scented soap.  She turned to the cabinet of towels and pulled out a thick green towel, setting it on the floor near the tub, and also pulled out a few small washcloths and sponges.  She set these items down on a white wicker stand near the tub.  

She noticed the antique quality of the tub, as she poured the jasmine potion into the hot, steaming bath.  She ran her hand through the water, getting her body used to the heat.  Slowly she lifted one leg into the tub and pulled herself in.  She sank into the tub, lying with her head rested on the rounded rim.  She closed her eyes, letting the heat sink into her body.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Feeling refreshed, and wrapped in the green bathrobe, Samantha emerged from the bathroom.  The cold air in the hallway was a refreshing blast to her damp skin.  Her hair was still wet, though she tried hard to towel it dry.  She bitterly wished for her wand, once again.  

She stepped slowly down the hall, jumping only once, when the lightening flashed from the window behind her.  She found the room where she had slept to be refreshed and brightly lit.  She stepped inside and closed the door.  She approached the chair, where she saw a small house elf leave clothes for her.  

Samantha slowly pulled off the bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor.  Her wet hair felt cold on her shoulders.  She shivered slightly, and pulled the clothes from the chair.  She found a set of underclothes similar to ones Severus conjured.  She briefly wondered what had become of her old clothes.  She pulled on the black lingerie. 

Curious, she lifted the remaining garment.  It was a black dress.  She pulled it on, and rushed to the mirror, eager to see herself in Severus' creation.  It was a beautiful dress, fitting her perfectly.  The sleeves feel to her elbows, and the neck was shaped like a deep V.  The empire waist of the dress flattered her slim figure and the hem fell just to her ankles, folds gathering around her legs.  She smiled at the image.  

She had never been beautiful.  She never thought about it.  She never craved it.  But now, for some reason, she desired it.  She wanted Severus to see her as beautiful.  Her smile faded, and she buried her face in her hands.  What was she thinking?  No need to ruin his life.  Try not to think about him, Samantha.  You silly girl, she thought.  He hardly knows you.  You hardly know him.  But that's the trouble, isn't it?  She smoothed the dress over the curves of her body, looking herself over once again.  She pushed her wet hair over her shoulder.  She noticed that her boots were set by the cupboard, dried and ready to wear.  She sat down on the bed and was about to pull them on.  She looked up when she heard a hard loud knock at the door.

Severus entered.  His dark hair was pushed back behind his ears.  His clothes were formal and black.  He looked at her with his black eyes.  Samantha froze.  She was leaning over pulling one boot on over her left foot.  She looked up at Severus from under thick lashes.  She saw him try to look away.  He seemed mesmerized by her.  She cleared her throat and straightened, letting the boot slip to the floor.  She stood up, barefoot, but dressed.  She pushed her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Allow me, Miss Smill."  Severus pulled out his wand.  Confused, Samantha frowned, as he pointed the wand to her head and muttered a charm.  Her hair seemed less heavy, so she tentatively raised a hand to her head, to feel the thick black hair was dry.  She smiled at Severus in appreciation.  She bent to pick up her boots.  She walked to the desk chair and sat down lightly.  She pulled the boots on, and stood.  She walked toward the mirror and looked at herself.  Her dress was perfect, her boots adding to its allure.  Her hair, finally dry and full, rested softly on her shoulders, cascading down her back.  She gave a small smile, as she saw Severus' reflection also observed her.  He was inhaling the jasmine scent from her soft hair, when she turned to him.  His eyes widened, surprised that she'd noticed him watching her.

"How do I look, Severus?"  Her voice was quiet and unsure.  Her smile faded as she waited for his response.  His dark eyes went blank, but they never left her body.  He looked at her quaint black boots.  His eyes roamed over the chiffon and cotton dress that he conjured, the sleeves a sheer black, a thick cotton belt tying around the empire waist in the back.  Her black hair tumbled over her shoulders, caressing the soft tan skin of her neck.  He sighed as he admired the justice she did the dress.  He looked to her face and saw her eyeing him intently, hoping for encouragement.  He cleared his throat and furrowed his brow.  He looked away sharply.

"I'm afraid that dress will have to do.  Breakfast is ready, Miss Smill.  Then we will contact the Headmaster.  But for now, let us eat and discuss what you will be prepared to do."  He turned sharply and walked out of the room.  She followed him, feeling slightly rejected, nothing more than a dirty Death-Eater.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I know I promised an encounter with Albus Dumbledore and also with Voldemort, but I'm afraid that this is all for right now.  A little bit of character development and I'm starting to veer towards a more omniscient point of view, which is more fun.  

The dress, by the way, is something I saw in The Mummy, worn by Rachel Weisz.  The black dress was sheer and flowy, and she wore knee-high black boots with it.  Was very cool, I'll try to find a picture.

Please review and I'll have more up soon.


	6. Head in the Fireplace

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 6:

            Severus led her to the dining room.  He explained that this is where he normally eats.  His formal dining hall was too large and fancy for means by himself.  Samantha nodded, eyeing the splendor of his casual eating place.  The room was large and a long intricately carved table sat in the direct center.  There were enough chairs to seat twenty people.  And above the center of the table there hung an enormous brass chandelier, brimming with soft white candles.  She saw about ten house elves, standing against one wall, waiting to serve.  There seemed an endless supply of house elves, thought Samantha.  Severus pulled out the first chair and motioned for her to sit.  He sat next to her, at the head of the table.  Buttercup approached him first.

            "Good morning, Master.  Tea?"

            The house elves brought in all sorts of food and lined the table.  They served Samantha and Severus large amounts of eggs, potatoes, and sausages, and then promptly cleared out of the room, leaving a resounding silence in the air.  It was a few moments before either of them moved.

            "Miss Smill, do you understand what you have done by becoming a Death Eater?  It is not some sort of…social club.  I hope you realize that it will be difficult to pull you out of this."  Severus placed his napkin across his lap and picked up his fork.

            "I know," Samantha mumbled, pushing around the pile of eggs on her plate.  "It's as though I was in some sort of trance, lured by the Dark Arts, and the initiation ceremony snapped me back to reality."  She had no appetite.  She hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, and she wasn't hungry.  Only nervous.

            "There is a definite lure from the Dark Arts.  Many people become entranced by the power, the secrecy."  He paused, looking up at her and raising his eyebrow, he added, "The danger."  Uncomfortable, Samantha dropped her head.  She let her fork fall in the plate and she covered her face with her hands.

"The danger.  If I had not been so blinded by knowledge, I would have seen the danger."  Her voice was muffled softly.  She put her hands slowly in her lap, and kept her head drooping.  "I'm sorry, Severus."

            "For exactly what, Miss Smill?  Not finishing your breakfast?"  He eyed her full plate of food as he helped himself to more potatoes.  Samantha looked up at him, and watched his hands put down the serving spoon and pick up his own fork.  Fluid.  He had an inherent grace that mystified her.  He was powerful.  And mysterious.  And possibly dangerous in his own way.  Her eyes met his questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry about that, too.  But what I meant was…I'm sorry for troubling you.  For coming here.  Endangering you."  Samantha choked on her words, remembering she was a peril in his home.  Looking back down at her plate, she whispered, "And thank you."  At this, Severus cleared his throat.

            "No need to thank anyone quite yet.  We have still to see what will become of you.  We'll speak to the Headmaster.  You will have to prove to him that you truly want to change sides.  He cannot make any assumptions that could jeopardize the entire Wizarding community."  At this, Samantha frowned, pushing her plate away.

            "Severus, do you trust me?"  She looked up into his eyes.  He immediately averted his gaze, wrinkling his brow.  He put down his fork and patted his mouth with his napkin and stood up.  He looked down into Samantha's eyes.

            "Miss Smill, if you're finished, shall we contact the Headmaster now?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha sat down in "her" chair in the library, while Severus lit the fireplace with his wand and spoke an incantation.  Moments later, the head of the Headmaster appeared in the flames.  Samantha leaned forward.  He was exactly as she'd pictured him.  His gray hair and beard were long, his glasses small, sitting on his nose.  But his eyes revealed that he was greatly troubled.

            "Severus, I have grave news.  But first I must know if you were at the last meeting?" spoke the Headmaster.  Severus, still standing by the fireplace, knelt down to the level of the flames, awkwardly looking at Samantha.  She wondered what meeting he meant.

"Headmaster, I am not alone right now.  With me is Miss Smill.  I spoke to you last night regarding her…situation."

            "Smill?  Dear Merlin!  Severus, you need to stay there.  Keep her with you.  I will be there as soon as I can.  Just keep her safe until then.  Severus, tell me, were you at the meeting?  This is urgent."  Severus glanced over his shoulder at Samantha and then quickly averted his eyes back to the fire.

            "No, Headmaster.  I chose not to attend."  Dumbledore looked immensely relieved.  He nodded, looking suddenly distracted.  The head disappeared in a swirl of smoke.  Severus, confused and surprised, turned to Samantha and shook his head.

            "Miss, you are in grave danger."

            Samantha felt completely frantic.  She leapt to her feet and Severus slowly rose to his full height.  She looked up to him, panic in her eyes.

            "He can't help me?!  What'll I do?  Where can I go?  They'll find me, Severus."  Tears rolled down her cheeks.  He closed his eyes, pained by her helpless pleas.  "They'll get me.  I don't want to be one of them.  I do not want to become one of them."  He opened his eyes and put his hands on her shuddering shoulders, sitting her slowly into her chair.  He knelt before her, oddly like the night before.  Her soft sobs raked her body as she tried to regain control over herself.  Sheer terror pulsed in her veins.  Her thoughts kept returning to yesterday.  She would be one of the robed, shadowed monsters.  Her stomach turned.

            "Please control yourself, Miss Smill."  His sharp voice lacked any warmth.  She blinked away several tears, her sobs calming slowly, and looked carefully at his face.  It was shadowed, the fire blazing behind him.  She couldn't make out any emotion on his face.  He doesn't care.  He doesn't want her here, and she knows he doesn't need her here, causing him trouble.  She stood quickly once more, towering above him.  He remained on his knees as he looked up to her.

            "Control?"  Her lingering panic briefly was overshadowed by her swelling anger.  Severus slowly brought himself up from his knees, his head slightly hanging.  "I know you want me to leave, Severus.  Dumbledore will be here soon to collect me.  Probably, probably…to take me to the authorities."  She shook with a new wave of panic.  The authorities.  Forget the Death Eaters, the authorities will brew her alive.  Her eyes grew large and she looked to Severus.  His arms were crossed, his head hanging.  He brought one hand up to his eyes and softly rubbed them.

            "Why would you think I wanted you to leave?  Wasn't it me who prevented you from fleeing last night?"  He caught her gaze and held it intensely.  Samantha's anger and panic melted away.  She was lost in his stare.  She remembered his warm embrace when she was flooded by her tears.  His blush when he saw her dressed in only his black shirt.  His hesitant hands unbuttoning her nightdress.  His rich, deep voice that startled her in the library.  His scrawling script, his conjured clothing, his passion for potions, his…his everything.

            "Severus," she whispered, not intending on saying anything more.  She sighed deeply, wishing that she were stuck in this home forever with him.  If circumstances were different, she'd feel like…she could fall in love…Oh no!  Her enraptured eyes grew large in realization.

            She awkwardly stepped around the chair, trying not to lose his gaze.  She retreated from him, knowing that being close to him would make separating more difficult.  Separating.  Looking into his blank eyes, she knew, when Dumbledore would arrive, she'd never see Severus again.  Ever.  She stumbled backwards, but caught herself from falling on her back.  Tears welled in her eyes.  She didn't know why, but seeing Severus was important.  She needed him.  She felt a jolt of pain, knowing that he doesn't need her.  He doesn't want her.  He doesn't know her.

            "Miss Smill, please.  Be strong.  Headmaster Dumbledore will be ready to help you.  Calm down.  And explain to me what you will be willing to do."  His tone was softer, but not entirely comforting.  Dismayed, Samantha prepared to answer him.  What she'd be willing to do?  She hadn't given it much thought.  She was too frightened for her life.  But now that she has a chance for salvation, she felt distracted by her emotions for this man.  Severus folded his arms, his back to the fireplace.

            "I'd give my life to help the Light."  She'd give her life to Severus, if he asked.  At that moment, she didn't think she'd ever trusted anyone so much in her entire life.  "I'd do anything to save innocent lives, to hinder Dark activities, to assist the Ministry.  I'll endure the Dark Lord if someday I can have my peace."  Knowing what she must do and knowing that she may never again see Severus pained her.  She fell to her knees in the middle of the quiet, shadowy room.  Her hands on the floor in front of her supported her weight.  Her wet eyes stared ahead at nothing.  The sorrow in her heart threatened to overwhelm her.  She blinked back tears, and slowly enveloped a lock of her hair in her fingers.  Strong hands seized her shoulders and stood her up.  She snapped out of the painful trance and found Severus staring intently at her face.

            "That is very brave.  I am glad to know your heart is true.  I am sure that Dumbledore will find a use for you.  Hopefully, something not too dangerous."  Samantha distinctly heard his voice break at the end of the sentence, as he pulled her in for a hug.  She wasn't sure if he was comforting her, but she got the strange feeling she was comforting him.  Sighing, she tightened the embrace, wrapping one around his neck, and the other around his waist.  When she felt his shaky breath in her hair, she sighed again.  He moved his head to whisper something in her ear.

            "That dress is very lovely on you, Miss Smill.  Very beautiful."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Alright, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!  I had part of this chapter started and I just went through, edited and added more.  Hope you enjoy it.  I will be adding to it regularly, especially knowing there are people reading!

I'd like to say THANKS to Katie, who's reviewed and even emailed me, letting me know she wants more.  That definitely encouraged me to write!  J  Until next time…


	7. Seven Days

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 7:

            Enwrapped in his warm embrace, Samantha melted away.  She cleared her mind of all troubles and dangers.  She breathed in his clean scent and lazily dragged her fingertips across the soft hair at his neck.  His arms tightened around her and slowly released her.  The look on his face was again apologetic.

"Master?"  Buttercup was peeking in the room, the door open only a crack.

"Yes, what is it?"  Severus took several steps away from Samantha and put a hand to his face.  Samantha shivered, missing the heat radiating from his body.  She looked down to her feet.

            "The Headmaster comes.  Should I bring him in here?"  

Severus' head snapped to attention and he nearly sprinted to the door.  He opened it widely, to present a tall, slender old man.  He stood in the shadows of the hallway, and slowly took a step into the soft firelight of the room.  Samantha immediately identified the man from the fire.  His hair and beard were dripping wet, yet his robes impeccably dry.  In his hand, he held a beautiful, tall pointed hat.  He adjusted his glasses and stepped towards Severus.

            Samantha's eyes widened as she watched Severus revert to looking like a small boy, confused and afraid.  The Headmaster stood in front of him and smiled softly, enveloping the young man in a hug.  When Severus pulled away, it looked like he was wiping away tears.  He pulled out his wand and dried the Headmaster's hair with a spell.

            "This moment seems oddly familiar, does it not?"  Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling at Severus.  They both seemed to forget that Samantha was even present.  Nodding his head, Severus grew tall, and resumed his usual dark poise.  He turned and held an arm out towards Samantha, gesturing for Dumbledore to speak with her.

            "Yes, my dear Miss Smill."  Dumbledore approached her slowly, and she also felt herself shrink, feeling like a small scared girl, needing comfort and protection.  As strong and capable as she was, she felt helpless.  This man radiated fatherly love.  She swallowed twice, trying not to cry or collapse.  He stood tall in front of her, just as he did to Severus.  She shook with the need for a hug.  Dumbledore smiled down at her and pulled her gently into his arms.

            Samantha broke down crying into his chest.  She squirmed, as if trying to get away, but at the same time trying to bury herself deeper in his protective embrace.  Her sobs echoed loudly in the library.  Her knees shook, and she trembled all over, until Dumbledore pulled her away from him.  He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the chairs by the fireplace.

            "My dear girl.  Poor dear.  I'd never have guessed this sweet thing to be a Dark witch."  At this, Samantha let out a small moan.  "No, not at all.  Come, let us sit and discuss some matters."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha sat still and silent.  For the past hour, Dumbledore sitting in Severus' usual chair, had listened to Samantha recite her entire story, detailing everything she could remember.  The Headmaster was quiet, lost in thought.  Severus had stood by the side of her chair, the entire time, mostly observing and reflecting, and slightly shaking.

            She'd explained what she wanted now.  She explained her fear of becoming a monster, losing herself to the pull of the Dark Arts, as she had before.  She'd help the Ministry, she'd help Dumbledore.

            "The Ministry, my dear, has given me reasons to doubt their abilities."  He gave a meaningful look up to Severus, who seemed to understand what he meant.  "But I, myself, would certainly appreciate your help."  He continued to explain that he would not turn her over to the authorities, but he could make no promises regarding her future.

            "Headmaster, forgive me, I did not play the proper host.  Would you like some tea?"  Severus moved from Samantha's side to the far end of the fireplace mantel.  He put his arm up and leaned his forehead against it.

            "No, Severus.  But I would like to speak to you about several matters."  Then, eyeing Samantha, he said, "Alone."  Samantha stood up, but looked to Severus for direction.  Where should she go and wait?  He gave no answer.  He didn't even move.  She looked back to the Headmaster, her mind spinning.  Dumbledore sighed softly, the twinkle from his eyes and soft smile gone.  

So, confused and hopeless, Samantha walked towards the doors.  She left the library quietly, looking back at Severus, to see him still standing, head against the mantel.  Closing the door behind her, she heard Dumbledore start with "Severus, my dear boy, we're in trouble…"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The house elves made themselves extremely scarce.  Samantha wandered around the first floor, looking for someone.  She wanted a glass of water.  Her throat was dry.  Too much crying, she supposed.

            She wanted to open all the doors she could find one the first floor to distract herself.  Maybe she'd even get lost.  She easily discovered the dining room, where she'd eaten breakfast with Severus.  

Several doors led to the kitchen, including one from the dining room.  It was a vast expanse of granite tiles and counters and cooking equipment.  There was a long scrubbed wood table in the center of the room, with two matching benches along each side.  

She also found three bathrooms, spaced evenly throughout the first floor.  Each was decorated differently, yet elegantly.  This house doesn't seem to see many guests, but was overly prepared.  

There were innumerable closets, some filled with coats and boots and umbrellas, others containing black storage boxes, others with potions.  She found one small room dedicated to first aid.  Like a little miniature infirmary.  She wondered why he'd need so many bandages, healing potions, and medicines.

Samantha also discovered the great dining hall Severus referred to, and indeed it was far too large and formal for meals alone.  She stepped into the room and large floor-to-ceiling windows ran around three walls.  They let in plenty of gray-blue light from the stormy weather outside.  Thick green and silver curtains framed each window, adding an air of glamour to the room.  The floor was a rich walnut hardwood.  In the center of the floor was spread a long rectangular green, white, and black rug.  The intricate design of the piece was detailed with silver thread, looking very majestic.  

An enormous long table spread all the way from where she stood to the far wall, sitting directly centered over the thick carpet.  There was easily seating for 100 people, tall formal chairs upholstered in deep green velvet.  Three silver chandeliers hung over the table, spaced out evenly.  Though they were not lit, she could imagine Severus, in the head chair, gracefully hosting a feast for all his exclusive and intelligent friends.  She closed the massive double doors, turning thoughtfully back to the hallway.

Samantha wandered back to the library and tiptoed up to the door.  Quietly, she pressed an ear to the wood and listened.  She caught Severus' voice, nearly in tears, saying "I failed, Headmaster…I cannot save that blasted Potter…Lily.  Merlin, they even have a baby!"

Samantha backed away from the door quietly, knowing that they were still discussing important things.  Potter.  That name echoes into the deep recesses of her mind.  She knew that name.  Her brow wrinkled in thought.  Potter…It'll come to her.  She'll think of it later.

Samantha turned to search for the entrance hall.  She went up the stairs, the candles soft and flickering on the wall.  She turned left, knowing that's where "her" room was.  She peeked inside to see the bedroom freshly cleaned, a small fire in the fireplace.

  She looked at the door across the hallway and opened it.  She found another large bedroom, decorated similarly and just as clean.  Most likely, a guest room.  she closed the door and continued down the hall, away from the stairs.  

She found that the small door next to her room that lead to a sitting room, of some sort.  There were three sofas, making part of a square, with a fireplace completing the final side.  The room was cold and lightly decorated.

Samantha found the bathroom, and seeing the faucet only reminded her of her thirst.  She'd go back down later and call for a house elf.  She walked back towards the stairs and looked down the rest of the hall, to the right of the stairs.  

Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked towards the closed doors that beckoned her.  At each end of the hall, there was a giant floor-to-ceiling window, flooding the hallway with dim light.  Candles in holders also lined the walls, giving everything a soft glow.  She found a few more guest rooms, and a few more bathrooms, and another sitting room, and a small study, probably Severus' place for reading and working. 

She last door, near the window, was locked.  This must be Severus' room, she thought.  She turned back to the stairs, thinking that in a way she was glad that the room was locked.  Her emotions were carrying her away.  She needed to stay grounded, at least until she got a clearer idea about her future.  She can't trouble Severus forever.  He has his own life, his own work.

Snapping herself back to reality, she found herself at the bottom of the stairs, she sat down.  Resting her elbows on her knees, she covered her face with her hands.  If they stayed in there much longer, the two men she found she could trust, leaving her alone in the hall, she'd go crazy.

            Folding her hands in her lap, she looked to her left arm.  Her sleeves only reached her elbow, leaving the Mark in plain view.  She held her left arm up and groaned, disgusted with it and herself.  She did notice that the Mark had faded considerably since it was conceived.  The pain she had endured just to be Marked was indescribable.  It made the torture that followed seem like tender caresses.  She shuddered, burying her face in her hands once more.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The door finally opened.  Dumbledore stepped out first, looking very tired and very disappointed.  Severus followed, looking oddly expressionless.  His blank eyes stared straight ahead, not seeing anything.

            "I must go now, Miss Smill.  I think it best if you hide here until I find a safe course of action for you.  Severus is willing to keep you for a week, that is, if you are comfortable here…"  He paused, reading Samantha's face.  She looked to Severus, who was still staring off, not registering anything.  She closed her head and nodded.  

"Good.  I will return in 7 days.  Please do not worry until then.  There is a small matter, which Severus will explain to you.  Severus will have to test you.  To see where your loyalties lie.  Accordingly, he'll also take you to London to buy you a new wand and anything else you may need."  Dumbledore placed the hat to his head, and a house elf scurried into the hall to open the door for him.  He gave a great sigh and looked at Severus.  Severus forced himself to look back.

            "Severus, do not fear.  I will see what I can do.  And please be ready for when school commences again."  Again he gave Severus a sharp meaningful look.  Meekly, Severus nodded.

            Samantha stood, helpless, as she watched Dumbledore stepping over the threshold.  She squeaked, raising a hand as if about to stop him from leaving.  He turned and looked at her.  Though he appeared old and weary, she could see the strength and power in his eyes.

            "We shall meet again, my dear.  Please remain safe until then.  Contact me through the fire, if you must.  Goodbye."  He walked slowly into the rain and apparated a safe distance outside of the gate.  Samantha stood in the doorway, the side of the head resting against the door jamb.  The cold rain swept into her face and seeped through her thin black dress.  This time, the house elf squeaked, begging her to come inside.  Samantha stepped back into the house, and the elf closed the door and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

            Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands on the banister, his head resting on his hands.  He seemed so…defeated.  Samantha took a careful step towards him, and the soft sound of her boot on the floor caused him to stir.  He lifted his head, as if it were incredibly heavy.  He turned slowly to look at her, his eyes dark and flashing.  He looked extremely tired and distressed.  Samantha's heart ached looking at his hopeless eyes and his shattered composure.

            He said nothing to her.  He stood there for several minutes, gazing off at the wall, while Samantha, two steps away, stared at him.  Seven days.  She'd have seven days to spend, allowed to pretend to be normal, in this house with Severus.  She felt as if she were being rewarded for the biggest mistake of her life.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Whee!  I fixed the paragraphing problem.  I still have a personal problem with making paragraphs too long and I apologize.  This chapter was a little bit longer (or so it seemed to me) and a little slow and pointless (the searching of the house).  We'll see a little bit more about that later.  

And there's an important reason why Severus' door is locked.  Samantha's curiosity and intrigue with the man will draw her towards that locked door.  But anyway, more to come.

What'd you think of Dumbledore?  Warm and fatherly, strong, yet exhausted and worried.  Everyone looks to him for solutions, and we'll find out later that this night he came to Severus for advice and help. 


	8. The Sketch Book

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 8:

            Samantha sat at the table in the kitchen.  The elves were bustling about, preparing food, though she doubted that Severus wanted any dinner.  She cradled a mug of hot chocolate that Buttercup presented to her, beaming.  The elves were so sweet and innocent, that she couldn't resist accepting.

            She was thinking of Severus.  After Dumbledore left, and after the few minutes they stood in the hall, he bolted upstairs and into his room.  Samantha heard the door slam and knew that she'd not see him for the rest of the night.  An elf led her into the kitchen, so she wouldn't be so lonely in the huge manor.

            "Is the Miss staying with us?" asked one of the elves, looking up at Samantha, even though she was sitting.

            "Yes, I am.  I hope your Master doesn't mind."

            "He likes you, I thinks."  Samantha blushed and awkwardly took a sip from her mug.  The elf gave her a huge knowing grin.  Buttercup shooed the elf back to work.  She stood on the bench across from Samantha, and placed a bowl of potatoes on the table with a thud.  She started peeling the potatoes and cutting them up for the soup.

            "Buttercup, what is Severus like?  Usually?"  Samantha figured she'd put a damper on his mood ever since she arrived.  He seemed dark and secretive, but he didn't seem the type to be so moody.  Buttercup, while continuing to cut, frowned in thought.

            "He is very quiet.  He rarely speaks to us, or to anyone.  Only the Headmaster comes to visit him this summer."  

            "How long has he been teaching at the school?"

            "This is his first year.  We're all frantic about his leaving.  What will we do?  We'll have nobody to serve while he is away!"  She seemed very distressed by this, and Samantha figured that Severus will think of something.

            "Buttercup, how long have you known Severus?"  She took a sip of the hot chocolate, feeling the warmth spread in her throat.  Buttercup scratched her head with the handle of the knife as she thought about it.

            "Since he was 5 years old.  I'm no good at math.  He's 23 this year."

            "What was he like?"

            "When?"

            "When he was 5, when he was growing up."  She took another warm sip.

            "He was quiet.  Always quiet.  He was the only child to the Master and Miss.  Oh, the Master.  He was a quiet man, too.  He was quiet, but kind.  He was warmer than the young Master," she used her knife to point upstairs, "he was more…friendly.  And Miss was very pretty and gentle, she always tended the gardens."  Buttercup sighed, getting lost in some memories.

            "Tell me more about Severus.  Anything."

            "Well, let's see, he liked reading when he was little.  He learned before I came here.  And most of the day, he sat in the library and read.  He has read every single book in that room since then."  Samantha raised her eyebrows in surprise.  Buttercup nodded vigorously to assure her it was true.

            "And he was always excellent with his wand, but he also learned to do things without the wand, too.  He's very smart.  He loves the potions.  That's what he's going to teach at Hogwarts."  Buttercup beamed at Samantha, feeling very proud of her Master.

            "He used to fly around the estate on his broomstick, too, playing with some magic ball.  He was fast and very good.  Let me see… He was in Slytherin House at Hogwarts."  Samantha nodded, though she had no idea what that meant.  Buttercup's smile slowly faded and she started to focus more on cutting.

            "Slytherin was no good for him.  He changed.  Master got an obsession with the Dark Arts from there," at that, Samantha's eyes shot up to look at Buttercup, "he came home and stopped spending time with Master and Miss.  He still played with his brooms.  And he read, but about dark things.  Black magic.  Dark potions."

            "What did his parents say?"  Samantha wrapped her right hand around her warm mug, and the fingers of her left hand wrapped around a lock of her thick hair.  She wanted to know if he could relate to her situation with her own parents.

            "The Master did not like it.  He did not like it at all.  The Master and the Miss died three years ago."  Buttercup nearly choked telling her these things, her brow wrinkling.

Samantha leaned forward.

"Buttercup, what happened to them?"  

Buttercup was finished with the cutting.  She carefully lifted the bowl of cut potatoes and climbed down from the bench she was standing on.  Another elf came and cleared the peels off the table.

"I think I cannot tell you that.  You should hear from the Master."  Tears formed in her eyes and she turned to take the potatoes to the elves making the soup.  Samantha sat at the table, still intrigued and confused by Severus.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Carefully, she climbed the stairs.  Samantha was carrying a large tray.  It was burdened with a large bowl of steaming vegetable soup, a plate with slices of bread and cheese, a bowl of grapes and strawberries, a glass of water, and a glass of wine.  She was scared to death of dropping the tray, but she insisted on taking the tray herself.  Usually, the elves explained, they took him his dinner.  They were worried, but didn't deny her "the honor." 

Finally reaching the top, she maneuvered carefully towards the right and proceeded to the end of the hall, where she knew Severus' room must be.  She stood in front of the large wooden double doors.  She struggled to think of a way to knock without moving the tray too much.  It was too heavy to hold with one arm.  She softly kicked the door three times.

She could swear she heard some rustling inside.  But there was no answer.  After a few moments, she kicked three more times.

"Severus?"  She called his name gently, but loud enough for him to hear through the doors.  She heard loud footsteps thundering toward the door.  The door didn't open like she expected, instead she heard his booming voice.

"Miss Smill, I really cannot be bothered right now!"  She jumped and nearly dropped the tray when she heard him slam his fist against the door.

"What…what are you doing in there?" Samantha's voice was timid.

"I'm losing my damn mind!"  She let her shoulders drop.  How she managed to keep the tray from tipping or falling, she'll never know.  She took a deep breath.

"Severus?  Please open the door.  I've brought your dinner."  She heard him snicker on the other side.  She heard him kick something.  "It's heavy, can you please open your door?"

"Miss Smill, I really don't have time.  Just stay out of my way!  We'll talk tomorrow.  Until then, stay out of my sight.  I don't think I can handle it!"  With that, she heard his footsteps walk across the room and she heard another door inside his room slam.

She set down the tray before doing anything else.  The second it was safely on the ground, she let out a frustrated scream.  It ended with a piteous moan.  She started crying, and she fled down the hall to her room.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha lay sprawled on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.  She wanted to scream, to throw things, to break things, but she couldn't.  She felt like she had to restrain herself.  Besides, these things were not hers to break.

            "Just stay out of my way!  I'm in his way?"  Samantha asked herself, turning her head away from the door.  "Stay out of my sight?"  She vowed that she would.  "He doesn't want to even see me.  The very sight of me makes him angry or sad or something!"  He had said that he couldn't handle it.  She punched her pillow.

            Dirty Death Eater.  That's what she was.  He doesn't want to see her.  It was breaking her heart.  In her struggle to gain power, she didn't think that others would see her as something less.  She's less human.  A sob escaped her throat.  Her face was wet with tears.

            She sat up.  She could leave.  He doesn't want her here.  She can leave.  She stood up and marched out of her room.  When she reached the staircase, she leapt down the stairs, skipping two or three at a time, stumbling and tripping.  She didn't care.  She's leaving.

She reached for the door handle, turned it, and pulled.  Nothing happened.  She pulled harder.  Nothing.  She pushed it.  Still nothing.  She looked for some sort of lock, but there was nothing.

No worries.  She'll find a window.  She found a low window in one of the bathrooms.  She found it unlocked and lifted it easily.  She bent down to put her leg out the window.  She hit something very solid.  She tried putting her arm out the window.  It smashed into something invisible.  The house has been spelled.

It dawned on her that this was probably Dumbledore's doing.  She can't leave.  What about the floo?  She rushed off to the kitchens.  Not a single elf.  Where did they hide?  She wandered to the library and searched the mantel or nearby shelves for any sign of the powder.  Nothing.  

Grudgingly, she stomped back to her room and slammed the door, hoping Severus heard.  Now, not only did she feel unwanted, but she felt…like an unwanted prisoner.  She plopped herself onto the bed and sat back on her elbows.  

Today was…Thursday?  Wednesday?  No, no, it's Thursday.  That means next Thursday, she'd see Dumbledore.  Hopefully he'd grant her some sort of freedom.  One week.  She had been looking forward to these 7 days, when Dumbledore first explained.  Now she's dreading them.

How can she spend the week sitting alone or wandering the house aimlessly, while Severus locked himself away?  Severus.  She looked around the room.  It was once his childhood bedroom.  She stood and walked over to the shelves.  These were his books, his trinkets, his memories.  Her nosiness overwhelmed her common sense, and she began looking through the jumbled belongings on the shelves.

She found a small figurine of a dragon.  It stretched its wings and gave a dusty yawn.  He hasn't been touched in over 10 years.  She placed him back, and he curled up, going back to sleep.  She found a small diary, and thinking it a journal, she opened it.  The first page read "Potions to Attempt" and she immediately put it back.  No secrets, no emotions, not a journal.  

On a lower shelf she found a sketch book.  This intrigued her.  She stood up and opened it, walking to the bed.  She detected a faint, fading presence of a spell.  Probably to keep the book closed to those without the correct password.  She lied back on the pillows and read the first page.  In Severus' distinct scrawling script, it read:

Severus Snape

7th Year

Slytherin

Reflections on my final year

            She turned the page, and found a stunning ink sketch of the sun setting over a lake.  The detail was breath-taking.  Considering his handwriting was so scratchy, she'd never believe that it was his hand that created his piece of art.  She turned the page.

            It was a striking drawing of a castle.  It was an aerial shot, so she wondered whether it was done while on his broom.  Maybe he did it from memory.  She turned the page.

            A Hungarian Horntail dragon.  This sketch was in color.  And the creature looked so lifelike, she expected it to move.  She turned the page.

            The first drawing of people, lightly colored.  It was a boy and a girl.  The boy was tall, slender, and extremely blond.  His sharp features were set into a smirky grin.  He had his arm around a rather tall, and skinny girl.  She wasn't smiling; she looked content, though not happy.  Her hair, also a blond shade, fell almost over her eyes.  Her hands were wringing the bottom of her sweater.  They were both dressed in school uniform.  She was stunned with the detail of shadows and colors.  These were his friends, perhaps.  She turned the page.

            A smiling Dumbledore looked at her from over his moon-shaped glasses.  His blue eyes twinkled, even in the drawing.  Severus wrote a note at the bottom:  'Prof. Dumbledore.  Transfiguration.'  He was evidently in his class.  She turned the page.

            A sketch of an elegant green-and-silver lounge or living room.  She turned the page.

A sketch of a great hall, candles floating in the air, a night sky above.  She turned the page.  

A sketch of a dark forest, eerie, yet very beautiful.  She turned the page.  

A rough drawing of 6 people dressed in a different sort of green and silver uniform, each holding a broomstick.  They were a quidditch team, but where was their seventh player?  Severus?  She turned the page.

            Samantha froze.  And no matter how much she wanted to pull her eyes away from this sketch, she couldn't.  It was so incredibly… beautiful.  It was a girl.  Her deep green eyes, completely detailed with yellows and browns.  Her thick copper-colored hair falling over her shoulders.  Her shoulders…her arms…her delicate hands.  She was holding a quill, positioned over a piece of parchment.  But her eyes were focused forward, mouth set in a soft smile.  Looking right at…Severus.  The table, the shelves behind her, the books at her elbow were all slightly hazy.  They obviously didn't matter.  With a deep frown, Samantha turned the page.

            Another sketch of the same girl.  This time her entire body.  Her soft, curvy frame was standing, slightly bent.  Both hands were on her knees for support.  Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, and she was frozen in laughter.  She was so alive and…beautiful.  Her red waves of hair tumbled around her shoulders, wisps of it in her face.  She looked so care-free and happy.  Blinking back tears of jealousy, she turned the page.

            The rest of the book, about another 25 pages, were sketches of her.  Her raising her hand in class.  Yawning in class.  Sitting under a tree.  Asleep on a book.  Eating dinner.  Flying on a broom.  Laughing and running from someone.  Her in dress robes.  Her in muggle clothes…the last picture was torn in half.  It looked like she was tenderly kissing someone, but whoever it was was torn out.  She closed the book.  She realized she had tears streaming down her face.

            Samantha stood to put the book back where she'd found it.  She wiped the tears away with the backs of her hands.  She felt sick.  She was jealous.  Jealous of the girl in those drawings.  He adored her.  He worshiped her.  He loved this girl.

            "Just stay out of my sight!"  His words echoed in her mind.  She blinked away another flood of tears.  Unable to resist the wave of sadness, she collapsed into the bed and cried.  She cried and cried, until she was fast asleep.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Their hands were all over her body.  She shook and fought, but she couldn't withstand their hands.  A wand tapped her forehead.  Her body went rigid.  The hands let go and she dropped to the ground with a thud.  

The spell was released, and at that exact moment, a curse hit her.  She writhed on the ground.  Pain tormented her mind.  Her soul.  The pain barely reached her body.  It stopped, only to start again.  Her eyes clenched tight, gritting her teeth, she prayed it'd stop.  It did.  

She tried to raise herself to her hands and knees.  Another curse hit her.  She clawed the dirt under her fingers desperately.  When the curse stopped, she took her opportunity to scream.  Her voice was hoarse, but she screamed, and kept screaming even as the next curse hit her.  And the next curse, and the next.

Samantha felt the hands on her again.  Several small pairs of hands were shaking her.  Not violently, but urgently.  She pulled her mind to address these hands.  She opened her eyes to see Buttercup and four other house elves staring at her wide-eyed.  Samantha pressed a hand to her aching head.

"Miss, you's screaming!  Loudly!"  Buttercup jumped anxiously on the bed!

"Yes, Miss Smill, what is all this in the middle of the night?"  Severus stepped into the room, rubbing his face, still fully dressed.  "You may leave us."  He watched the elves march out of the room, Buttercup lighting the fireplace first and closing the door on her way out.

He stood near the door, watching the fire, the firelight dancing on his dark, shadowy form.  Samantha, sitting on her bed, was captivated by him.  She stared at him for a few moments, soaking in the detail of his strong hands, fine wrinkles on his forehead, hooked nose…She shook her head, pressing a hand against it.  When she looked up to Severus, it was like she saw him there for the first time. 

Samantha was so overwhelmed to see Severus.  She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  She was scared.  She was angry.  She was sad.  She was excited.  These emotions clashed in her head.  Her eyes were glued to his face, seeking some sort of emotion, reaction, anything.  And when she opened her mouth again, only one word came out.

"Severus…"

            He didn't respond.  He didn't even look at her.  He seemed uncomfortable and nervous being in that room with her.  Death Eater, right in his own home, she thought, of course, he's nervous.  He turned and stepped toward the shelves and produced the same flask and vial he used the night before.  He poured her a dose and offered it to her.

            Lightening blazed into the room, and Samantha instinctively put her hands up in defense.  In defense against the lightening, against the curses, against Severus…

            She looked up to him.  His robes were wrinkled.  His hair was creased and disheveled.  His face was pale, his eyes were tired and puffy, his mouth…

            Samantha shook herself.  She looked down at herself over to see what a mess she was.  She had slept on top of the covers, still in her dress.  Even her boots were still on.  She groaned, feeling that both feet had fallen asleep in the restricting leather.

            Severus, without a word, offered the potion to her again, placing it right under her nose.  Annoyed, Samantha pushed away his hand, shaking her head.  If he wasn't going to speak to her, then she won't speak to him either.

            He grunted, also annoyed, pouring the dose back into the flask and replacing it on the shelf.  He noticed then that things had been disturbed on the shelves.  He looked over to her, finding her staring at him.

            "What is your problem?"

            Samantha was shocked that he was asking HER that.  She thought she should be the one asking that.  Her wide eyes and raised eyebrows showed Severus her shock.  He raised his brows, too, in mock surprise.

            Samantha groaned, putting her hands again to her aching head.  Those hands all over.  She shuddered.

            "Nightmare."

            "Well, that's what the potion is for!"

            "I don't want to sleep now!  I'm scared and frustrated!"

            "That's fine!  Don't sleep!  Be scared and whatever the hell else you want!  But don't disturb me with your screams!  In the middle of the night!"  He shook his head and grunted again.

            "I didn't know I was screaming out loud."  Samantha's rage surrendered in an instant to her sorrow.  "I'm sorry for waking you."

            "I wasn't sleeping."

            "Then for disturbing you."

            "And how about for snooping around my things?"  Samantha's eyes snapped up at him.  He was watching her reaction.  He took several steps closer to the bed.

            "It's rather obvious.  What were you looking for?  What did you find?"  He leaned down, his face just in front of hers.  Instantly Samantha's mind filled with unwanted images of the beautiful girl.  Her heart sagged, and she fell deeper into her pit of despair.  She couldn't look in his eyes.  And she definitely would not answer him.

            Her body shuddered once more, from the shock of her dream and of being suddenly woken.  She nearly sobbed when she remembered her dream.  It wasn't just a nightmare.  It was a memory.  Three days ago?  Seemed like an eternity.  Thinking back to that day, her body went rigid.  She closed her eyes, feeling pulses of pain radiating through her body.

            Suddenly, Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

            "Snap out of it, woman!"  She winced at his words.  Such disdain.  How would he treat his precious love if she'd awoken from such a nightmare?  She swallowed, forcing those thoughts out of her head.  She only wished he'd hold her.  She needed something strong to hold onto before she lost herself to the pain and memories.

            She looked into his eyes, pleadingly.  She saw him struggle with something inside him.  His hands on her shoulders tightened and suddenly let go.  His face, a few inches from hers, scowled at her.  He stood and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

            Samantha lay back on the pillows.  Her face completely blank.  Her mind clear.  Her heart void of emotions.  They were all struggling to overwhelm her a moment ago, but now she felt all alone.  Frustrated with herself and lack of emotional control, Samantha reached down to pull off her confining boots.  Now she knew.  She had to stop.    There can be no more intrigue.  No more emotional outbursts.  And he's made it quite clear what their relationship is.  He's only her guardian, or rather warden, for the next 7 days.    Then he'll be out of her life forever.  She sighed at the mere thought.

            Samantha stood up and removed her dress, neatly placing it over the back of the desk chair.  In her underwear, she crawled under the covers.  She closed her eyes, thinking about Severus.  His dark, brooding stare.  His angry, frustrated yells.  His defeated, hopeless desperation.  His face inches away from hers.  If he'd leaned in a little, his lips would have been pressed to hers.  She had only wanted to run her fingers through his hair.  She remembered her face pressed against his chest earlier.  She'd inhaled his scent, savoring the moment.  His extremely clean scent.  Was that man made out of soap?  A slow smile formed on her lips, and she actually giggled.

            "Snap out of it, woman!" Samantha whispered to herself, smiling softly, rolling over to try and fall back asleep.  She'd be worried and confused tomorrow, but for now, she'll sleep.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Whew!  Ultralong chapter.  I'm on a roll!  The story is slowly progressing.  Samantha's going to try to put her feelings aside, so that the story can advance.  J

Let me know what you think, and if I'm heading in the right direction.

FYI:  I'm thinking in later chapters, we'll be seeing only Severus' point of view (third person)  and maybe we'll understand why he's being so strange (though it should be fairly obvious)


	9. Barefoot in the Mud

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 9:

            The door swung open and a quiet patter of feet reached the foot of the bed.  Samantha stirred in her sleep, detecting a presence in the room.  Groggily, she sat up, rubbing her head with a hand.  She still ached.  A wide-eyed house elf stood at the foot of the bed, barely able to peek above the mattress.

            "I…I brings you clothes, Miss."  The house elf carefully rounded the bed and walked towards the desk.  He placed the clothes on the desk chair, and took the black dress with him.  Samantha almost stopped him, but she remembered that wasn't even her dress.

            "Thank you."

            "The Master is waiting.  He says you is to have a hot bath.  It's ready for you, Miss."  With the dress clenched in one hand, the house elf walked backward to the door.  He slipped out, looking nervously at Samantha as she rose from the bed.  She stretched and winced at the throbbing pain in her head.  She'd woken up once more in the night, drenched in sweat, from another dark dream.

            Samantha looked down at herself and blushed.  She immediately realized why the house elf was acting so…strange.  She was only in her underwear.  Black lace underwear.  She blushed even more.

            Samantha tried to figure out how she'd walk down the hall to her bath.  The elf took the dress from the day before, though she wouldn't have wanted to ruin it with her sweaty body.  Of course, she didn't mind ruining it by sleeping in it, she reminded herself.  She didn't want to put on the fresh set of clothes on the chair.  She wanted to save those for when she was clean and refreshed.

            She walked to his cabinet.  She scanned the clothes in there, and sighed, not wanting to ruin any of Severus' fine clothes.  But they're his old "fine clothes" so he wouldn't mind so much…She reached for the black button-up shirt she'd worn days earlier.  She slipped it over her black underclothes and tiptoed to the door.

            Opening the door, she peeked into the hall, noticing it was quite clear.  She emerged from the room, turning to close the door softly behind her, when Severus' voice boomed from down the hall.

            "Miss Smill…"  He stopped.  He took in her soft form, wearing his black shirt once again, her skin covered in a light sheen.  When she turned to look at him, she saw his face flush.  She felt her own face redden, too, in embarrassment.  Severus cleared his throat, and instead of saying whatever he wanted to, he strode to the stairway and nearly flew down the stairs.

            Letting out a slow breath, Samantha proceeded down the hall to her left.  Good thing she'd put on the shirt.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha luxuriated in the hot bath.  The room scented softly by the potion she'd poured into the water.  It was labeled "Cucumber and Melon" and sniffing it had determined it was the obvious choice for today's bath.

            The ache in her head subsided.  She noticed that the aches in her body were also a distant memory.  She shuddered remembering the way her muscles contracted after each wave of pain swept her mind.  And their hands.

            She was a Death Eater.  Nothing could change that.  She knew there was no way to erase the taint of the Dark Mark from her arm.  The skull and snake.  She winced, remembering the burning sensation when the Mark was delivered.  She couldn't.  She wouldn't ever use her abilities.  She'd shut away her Dark powers.  Never to use them again.  She dreaded knowing she wielded dangerous and dishonorable magic.  Her alarm wouldn't subside.

            Samantha closed her eyes, laying back into the water, submerging all of her body, except her face.  The hot water shattered the frozen fears in her body, in her mind.  She felt a deep warmth creep into her body.  A warmth that reminded her of something.

            Her eyes fluttered open as she realized what that something was.  Severus.  His embrace.  She sighed, trying to sink deeper into the bath.  Deeper into his embrace.  His cold, dark eyes may seem blank and distant, but he cannot hide his passion that she felt in his physical touch.  Remembering all his scathing words, she wondered what he may be hiding.

            He and Dumbledore definitely shared some secret.  She certainly didn't expect Severus to share anything with her, but she wondered what that would be like.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha, clean and dressed, approached the library.  This appeared to be Severus' favorite meeting room.  She was about to knock on one of the double doors, when the other banged open.  Severus stood in the doorway, as if about to step out and yell at someone.  He turned his head, surprised, to see Samantha, hand still raised about to knock.

            Severus was shaking with fury.  His face was flushed.  His eyes roamed up and down her body.  Samantha followed his eyes, taking in her appearance.

A pair of black pants and a soft gray sweater.  He'd conjured them himself.

Her feet were sore from wearing the boots all night, so she walked down barefoot.

She ran a hand through her wet hair, trying to comb it out with her fingers.

Watching Severus slowly bring his eyes up to hers, she gripped a strand tightly.

There was a strange pained expression on his face.  A definite inner struggle.  Still trembling, he turned, shut the library door, and gestured for her to follow him, as he walked towards the front entrance hall.

A small house elf greeted us at the door.  She offered him his black robe, which he pulled on over his trousers and black shirt.  Over this, he layered a thick gray cloak.

He opened the front doors, and he turned to look at Samantha.

"Where are you going?"  Samantha stood at the foot of the stairs, looking unsure and feeling shaky.  She tried to casually bring her arm to rest on the banister and missed, nearly losing her balance.  Severus sneered at her clumsiness.

"Not just me, Miss Smill, you are coming as well."  Without giving her a chance to get her boots, or even grab a cloak, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the open door, into a sheet of cold rain.

Confused, Samantha turned back to the doors, to see the house elf closing them.  Her feet splashed in the small icy puddles collecting along the walkway.  She blinked her eyes trying to keep the water out of her eyes.  Her face scrunched up, burning with the tingle of the freezing rain.

By the time they went through the gate, she was completely soaked and nearly running to keep up with the pace Severus set, heading north along the road away from the estate.  The only source of warmth for her shivering body was a large hand wrapped around her wrist.

            Samantha tried to read his expression.  What was he doing?  What is going on?  Samantha tugged on her wrist, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip.  He didn't relent.  He didn't even look back at her.  She struggled only a little bit more, trying to dig her feet into the ground.  Severus slowed slightly, but didn't even turn his head to acknowledge the girl he was dragging along.

            "Severus, what are you doing?"  She shouted over the pounding rain.  A flash of lightening illuminated the sky.  Samantha screamed, though her voice nearly drowned out by the storm.  Severus stopped.

            "Severus!  What are you doing?!"  Samantha shrieked, tugging at her wrist again, if only to get him to turn and look at her.  He didn't move.  He stood there, face turned away from hers.  His hood was up, protecting him from the full brunt of the weather.  It was a few minutes before he stirred out of the trance that froze him in place.

            Without a word, he continued.  His grip was a little less…harsh.  It was still firm, and forced Samantha to keep up with his long strides.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was hours of walking before Severus stopped.  Samantha felt nearly delirious.  She couldn't feel anything; not her legs, arms, not her nose, her ears, not her fingers, her feet…she'd collected many wounds on the soles of her feet along the road.

            The lightening that continuously streaked across the sky no longer seemed to bother Samantha.  At first she screamed in surprise after each flash.  But the cold, her exhaustion, and the burden of her conflicting emotions kept her from caring after a while.  The explosions of light in the sky didn't even make her flinch.

            So when Severus stopped, Samantha hardly realized he had.  She continued walking and his hand pulled her to a stop.  The sky lit up with a blaze of blue light.  Samantha dropped to her knees.  Her wet sweater clung to her body, the pants stiff and uncomfortable.  Her hair fell in her face, as she sagged lower to the ground.

            Samantha didn't even care that she was sitting in mud.  She didn't even care when Severus finally released her hand.  She felt sick to her stomach.  Her head ached hard.  Her skin burned.  She closed her eyes, trying to focus on why Severus was doing this.

            The test.  This was her test.  What is she supposed to do?  Prove her loyalty?  By submitting to torture?  What is going on…

            "Severus, what is going on?"

            "Miss Smill," Severus raised his wand towards her, "Hurt me."

            Stunned, she shot her head up.  She stared at him, blinking furiously in the rain.  Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what he said….Hurt him?

            "Hurt me.  Now," he brought the wand to her head.  He was posed ready to hex her.  What was going on?  She felt that sick feeling in her stomach.  Her head started to droop.

            "Last time.  Defend yourself, hurt me."  She didn't move from the mud.  She didn't even know how she could hurt him.

            Dark magic.  She knew that's what he wanted.  He wanted her to break her will and use her evil powers on him.  She shuddered at the thought of harming him.  Of course, that wouldn't stop him from –

            Samantha's mind was ripped from her head.  Her soul from her heart.  At first she couldn't comprehend what was happening.  She felt like she was writhing on the ground in front of innumerable Death Eaters, subject to their hate.  It took her a few moments to focus on the confusing sensations her body experienced.  The chilly pelting of rain.  The wind ripping through her clothes.  The mud cushioning her body on the ground.

            The unmistakable voice that was, quite calmly, cursing her.  Severus.  She knew those curses.  She knew them to be of the Dark Arts.  She even knew how to defend against them.  But her body wouldn't react.  And she didn't want it to.  

Here was her well-deserved punishment.  Severus, the one man she'd trusted with her life, was tearing her spirit from her body.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            After what seemed like hours to Samantha, though she acknowledged the possibility that it was merely seconds, the curses stopped.  The pain didn't fade as quickly.  She lay frozen on her back in the mud, her body uncontrollably twitching.

            Severus stood tall above her.  His hood was down, pushed back, and his dark locks were drenched from the rain.  The wind slightly tousled his hair, whipping through his robes and cloak.  He still looked as majestic as she'd first seen him.  Elegant.  Dark.  Dangerous.  She certainly knew that now.

            She tried to use her voice, but nothing came out.  He'd silenced her.  Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the water and mud splashed on her face.  He stood, still and tall, avoiding looking at her.  He looked sick.  A flash of lightening startled him.

            "Miss Smill," he said, wiping one hand over his face, water sloshing all over him, "You've passed your test."

            As if she were waiting to hear only this, Samantha nodded and passed out cold in the mud. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Alright, another thrilling installment!  She's passed, so what does that entail for her now?  How will she react to Severus now?  And what about him and his emotions?  We'll see.

Also, if you've read, PLEASE take a second to review.  Say "hi"….or "yay"….or "boo"

Whatever you want!  Comment, complain, criticize.  Suggestions, ideas, questions!!!  Write to me, people! :-)  I'd really appreciate some input.  It'll also encourage me to write more…that is…if you _want me to write more…_

--Eclipsed Planet


	10. Pangs from Inside

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 10:

             This was his sanctuary.  This used to be his parents' chambers.  He always felt older, stronger, more responsible… more alive in this room.  

The floors were a rich cherry wood.  Rugs were splayed all across the room, in no particular order, yet looking elegant.  Every stick of furniture was a priceless heirloom of the Snape family.  The fine chairs, sofas, tables, cabinets, shelves, decorations.  

Though, he never really cared for these things.  It was the sentimental value of the room that drew him here.

Three elaborately carved doors lined the wall across from the main doors.  They led to his other rooms, a study, a bedroom, and a bathroom.  The two walls on each end of the room had several windows, letting in the pale light of outside.

Severus paced this room.  He locked himself in again, after ensuring that Miss Smill was asleep in bed.  He paced.  The rain pelted the windows, the soft rhythm echoing in the vast room.  Flashes of lightening and clashes of thunder intermittently filled the void in the room.

He was dripping water all over the floor, the valuable rugs, but he didn't care.  He paced.  He tore off his cape and threw it across the room.

            What was wrong with him?  How could he have done _that test?  The Headmaster told him to choose an appropriate test for her.  So he chose the hardest one.  He knew there are at least half a dozen tests to confirm loyalty to the Light.  He knew.  Ever since the Headmaster had left, he was thinking.  He reflected on all the things the Headmaster had talked about.  _

James Potter.  The arrogant brat was endangering himself and his…family.  Lily.  Severus closed his eyes, breathing deeply.  That damn Potter was endangering Lily.  Damn fool.  Whatever "secret task" he was assigned had attracted the Dark Lord's attention.  The Headmaster fears for their safety.  Severus had suggested a Fidelius charm, until he could think of something better.

And Miss Smill.  What a mess.  Dumbledore explained her prowess.  She was strong and highly knowledgeable in Dark Arts.  The main reason she was recruited for the Dark Lord's service.  She mustn't be allowed to communicate with the Death Eaters, loyal or not.  She possessed information preciously valuable to their cause.  Most likely, if she ran, she would be hunted, too, just like Potter.  For now, the Death Eaters assume that she'll apparate when the next meeting convenes.

Almost all night he thought about her.  He didn't understand it.  She'd just entered his life.  He didn't know anything about her.  After her attempt at feeding him dinner, Severus had stormed into his bedroom, locking that door as well.  He didn't even want to see her.  He couldn't decide, for the life of him, which test to perform on her.

He was weak, he knew.  Her soft eyes looked at him inquiringly.  Her small smile on her moist lips.  Her wet hair falling in her face.  Her gentle curves under her clothes.  The very sight of her weakened him.  He couldn't stand the sight of her.  And he was stupid enough to tell her this.  Tell her?  He yelled at her.  

When she'd first arrived, he considered her nothing more than a nosy stranger.  Now, only a few days passed, and she's become… so much more to him.  He didn't mind feeling weak.  Better than feeling lonely.  He wanted to shield her from the world.  He wanted to keep her.  For his own.

Severus sat down, starting to get dizzy from pacing.  He rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands.  For his own.  He laughed aloud.  The mere thought amused and dismayed him at the same time.  He should know by know that he doesn't deserve anything like that.  Like the familiarity he shared with Miss Smill.  The tenderness.  The friendship.  Possibly love?  Damn!  He sighed.

And last night, when she had screamed, he ran to her room, more than alarmed.  Standing in the doorway, he saw her in bed and he sneered.  That surprised even him.  He walked in, trying very hard to keep his face blank.  When she whispered his name in her hoarse voice, he wanted to hold her tight and comfort her.  Instead?  He ignored her, and offered her a potion.  Was he that out of touch?  

She had looked horrible.  Rumpled, in her dress and boots, and slightly pale.  She was troubled over her dream, and he didn't bother asking her about it.

_"What is your problem?"_

            Merlin, _he asked __her that.  She looked, not affronted, but rather, startled.  He'd even accused her of snooping in his things!  Accusing her right after she'd screamed herself awake from a nightmare.  Screamed!  And all he managed was "Snap out of it, woman!"_

            Severus buried his face in his hands and groaned.  She must hate him now.  After that.  And of course, the test.  He hoped that when she woke up, she wouldn't insist on leaving immediately.

She had passed.  He had never been so relieved in his entire life.  He knew what he would have to do, if she had failed.  He shuddered.

Tomorrow morning, after she recovered, he'd take her to London.  He'd offer to buy her the things she needed.  He'd be civil.  He'd try to be more than that.  He would try to be…human.

Severus sat there, from late evening until early morning, reflecting on his life.  His school years, particularly his 7th year.  It was a difficult year for him.  That was the year the fates locked him into his destiny.  He became what he is today.  And what was that?  A lonely, dark, young man with no real life to look forward to.  He thought about the few years after his graduation.  The deaths of his parents.  His salvation.  His redemption.  Headmaster Dumbledore.

            The huge chestnut grandfather clock in the room chimed 6 o'clock.  There was a soft tap at the door.  He lowered the wards guarding the door and Buttercup slipped into the room.  She looked around the dark room a moment, before spotting Severus.  He was sitting in the chair at one end of the room, hiding his face.  Buttercup trotted over to him.

            "Master!"  Buttercup hopped in place, gripping the corner of her dress in one hand.  "She's awake, sir!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            When Samantha woke in the morning, her entire body felt numb.  Then she realized that sensation was actually pain.  Her head throbbed when she tried opening her eyes.  She winced, and that hurt.  Breathing hurt.  Her small heart pumping made her ache.  The rain drummed on the window, it echoed loudly in her ears, hurting her.  She stayed in bed a long time, eyes open staring above.  She concentrated on something else to keep her mind off the pain.  Severus.

            Samantha didn't dare to move.  Not an inch.  She felt paralyzed with pain.  She heard the door crash open, and she winced again, in pain.  Footsteps carried someone to her bed.  Severus.

            She looked up at him, feeling absolutely pathetic.  He was looking down at her, concern wrinkling his forehead.  Samantha wanted to move.  She wanted to say something.

            "Good morning, Miss Smill."

            Ooh, the nerve.  Good morning, indeed.  Did he forget what happened yesterday?  Samantha's body shuddered.  The movement eased a bit of the pain.  She needed to move.  Her eyes implored with Severus to help her.  

He didn't.  Instead, he left.  Samantha's heart sagged.  She lifted her head a little off the pillow.  She lifted her arm.  She pushed her legs over the edge of the bed.  Slowly.

            By the time she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus returned.  He entered the room, something in his hand.  He closed the door behind him.  He walked towards her.  He sat on the bed next to her, the disturbance sending waves of pain through her still achy body.  She looked down to see she was still dressed in the gray sweater and black pants.  She felt sick.

            Severus offered her a vial.  She looked at him, what is it with the potions?  But she didn't refuse it.  She downed the bitter potion in one gulp and gave him the vial.  She closed her eyes.  Now she really felt sick.  And dizzy.

            Severus pushed her shoulders back, and lifted her legs back onto the bed.  He moved the pillow down under her head.  The blankets were buried under her, so he pulled off his robes and covered her.  Samantha's eyes fluttered open, to see Severus leaning over her once again.  She desperately wanted to say something, but the potions effects were creeping through her body.  It loosened all her muscles, the soreness and pain slowly fading.  Her mind cleared and her exhaustion awoke.

            Soon, she couldn't think straight enough to even form words in her head.  She closed her eyes again, curling up under the make-shift blanket.  She murmured, subconsciously.

            "Severus…"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Buttercup urged Severus to eat something.  He sat alone in the Dining Hall.  He'd been eating alone for over 5 years now.  But somehow it didn't seem right.  He halfheartedly filled his plate.  Though he was starving and completely exhausted, his thoughts were elsewhere.  He mechanically shoveled food in his mouth.  Maybe he'd take a nap.  Or better yet, a potion.

            When he'd finished, he walked to his health cabinet.  He'd found a body relaxant for Miss Smill from this cupboard.  He searched for something to relieve his fatigue and headache.  He hadn't slept in two days.  Better make it something strong.  Finding a potion that was satisfactory, Severus swallowed it.  It'd take effect soon enough.

            He walked upstairs.  He could feel a little more alert.  The pounding in his head ceased, only a dull thudding now.  He turned left and opened the door to his old room before he realized where he was going.  He entered the room.

            Samantha was still asleep on the bed.  His black robes covering her completely.  He looked at himself in his mirror.  He was in his black button-up shirt and black trousers.  He was barefoot.  His hair was still wet.  He whipped out his wand and corrected that.  He smiled a little, starting to feel better.  His headache had disappeared and he felt awake.

            He walked to his desk.  It was cluttered with parchments and books.  He sat in the chair and shuffled a few of the papers.  They hadn't been touched since he graduated from Hogwarts.  The elves cleaned the room and magically dusted most of the things, but they didn't do his organizing for him.  He made two piles; one for useful papers and the other for not-so-useful papers.  He arranged the books between two bookends on the back edge of the table.  He wiped his hand across the familiar wood surface and smiled.

            His desk.  He used to work here for hours.  He'd sit and stare out the window.  He'd make designs for better broom models.  He'd do his Hogwarts assignments.  He'd read for fun, for personal enhancement, for the sake of having something to do.  He'd sat for hours drawing.  A small sad smile flickered on his face.  His sketches.  He opened a drawer.  He shuffled around, looking for a particular scrap of paper.

            Severus pulled it out and closed the drawer.  He smoothed the parchment out and looked at the sketch.  It was torn along the left edge.  And it was him.  The only sketch he'd ever tried of himself.  His lips pressed against…well, the edge of the parchment.  A dainty hand rested on his shoulder.  Another wrapped around his neck.  His hair fell slightly on his face.  His eyes were closed, his lashes long and dark.  The emotion of the scene was clearly etched in his features.

            This had once been part of a beautiful picture.  It had once been a beautiful thought.  That was when he had learned to dream.  Then he had learned to never dream again.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha stirred from her sleep slowly, inhaling a soft clean male scent.  This time the rain outside didn't hurt her.  She sat up, nearly smiling.  The pain was gone.  Her head had cleared.  She stretched luxuriously.  She saw Severus sitting at his desk.  He looked deep in thought.  She watched him for several moments.  His head was down, but he didn't look tired.  She eyed his dark clothes and his bare feet.  

She sighed.  With her mind clear, she could assess the situation better.  She had thought that she'd be furious with Severus.  Even she knew that there were other options for the test.  They weren't exactly pleasant, but they weren't nearly as harsh.  She thought she'd be furious.  That she'd want to leave.  It was quite the contrary.  She watched him.  Not angry, just a little… captivated.  Her feelings were getting in the way.  A small pang in her chest made her flinch.

            He heard her stir and turned to look at her.  He caught her staring at him.  She cleared her throat and looked down.  At his black robes.  She pushed them aside, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

            "Slowly, Miss Smill.  It'll be a few more hours before you'll be back to normal."

            Samantha only nodded.  She pushed herself off the bed, standing shakily on her two feet.  Her clothes and hair were dry.  Her bare feet were freezing cold.  She looked down at his feet.  She studied them a moment.  Even they were graceful and beautiful.  She forced herself to look away.

            She took a few steps, trying to readjust her body.  She felt a little tingle run through her body.  The strange sensation occurred with every step.  She drew a deep breath, steadying herself.

             She walked slowly toward the fireplace.  She stood close to the fire, letting it warm her small feet.  She was looking down at them, studying them.  They were small, but not really graceful.  Another pair of feet joined hers in front of the fire.  They were beautiful feet.  She looked up.

            Severus was standing tall in front of the fire, both of his hands leaning against the mantle in front of him, his head dropped between his extended arms.  She was speechless.  She felt a sharp pain inside herself.  She knew what it was.  It was a pang of emotion.  Like when she was overwhelmed by something.  She was overwhelmed by his attractiveness.  Samantha smiled, as she reminded herself, _you always were attracted to the dark types, weren't you?_

            His shirt clung to his muscles on his arms and chest.  It had become untucked from his pants.  Being so close to him, she was able to notice his loose trousers were made of wool.  Samantha turned her head back to her ordinary feet.  She was having difficulty breathing.

            They stood there a while, both hesitating to bring up the day before.

            "So now what?"  Samantha looked up to Severus again.  He turned his head, and looking down at her from over his arm, he took the sight of her in.  She swallowed.  She felt rather self-conscious when he looked at her like that.

            "Miss Smill, I must admit that I rather expected you to be running from this house the moment you woke up."  His voice was deep and husky, not his usual thick, velvety one.  He let go of the mantle and lowered himself to the floor, his movements completely fluid.  He sat back and bent his left knee, resting his left arm over it.  The other leg stretched toward the fire.  With the fingers of his right hand, he was absently drawing circles on the wood floor.  His black hair draped around his face, his eyes cast down, staring at his fingers on the floor.  Orange light danced over his regal form.   

            Instead of responding, Samantha choked back tears.  She hardly heard what he said.  She felt another pang.  The pang from deep inside her was a lot sharper that time.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Alright, here's the "day after" chapter.  ;-)  Just kidding.  Anyway, this will be about the halfway point in the story.  Well, maybe not the halfway, maybe the quarter-way.  Not exactly sure where I'm going with this.  In later chapters, we will be seeing "future-Snape" or rather, the Snape we know.  Possibly Harry's 6th year.

This chapter was a little different because we're finally seeing inside Snape's head.  This is a transitional chapter.  I think from now on, we'll see things from both characters.  It sort of represents the "opening up" of Snape.  Samantha's going to start learning about him, just as we are too.  I dunno, I also considered doing all the rest of the chapters from Severus' point of view, but then I realized that it's more fun describing how incredibly attractive he looks to Samantha.  So…yeah. :-)

Samantha's pangs = feelings of love.  She's never been in love.  Neither had Severus, really.  He thought he was, but he'll learn the difference.

Next chapter:  when they both get over their nerves, they get ready and head out.  Off to London…


	11. The Wand without a Wizard

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  

This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 11:

Severus piled steamed vegetables on his plate.  He wasn't even hungry.  He was starting to get a headache.  He made a mental note to visit his medicine cabinet before they left.

            He watched Samantha reach for the bread.  She hadn't really eaten in a few days.  She usually only moved the food around on her plate.

            "We can apparate to Diagon Alley.  I'll need to stop into Gringott's for a few minutes.  I have some…business."  He glanced at Samantha, raising his glass to his lips.  "Then we'll get you a new wand.  Then clothes, and anything else you need."

            "I'm not sure I can afford anything besides a new wand.  So it may be a short trip."

            Severus put down his fork, and pressed a hand to his aching forehead.  She couldn't afford it.  He lowered his hand and rolled his head to face her.

            "You won't be paying for anything, Miss Smill.  Money is not your concern."

            Her eyebrows furrowed.  She brought her fork to her mouth.  Severus sighed.  How can he explain?

            "As my guest, everything you need will be provided for you."  Though this wasn't really a sufficient explanation, Samantha did not argue.  She finished her lunch, pushing her plate away.  She sat back in the chair, and watched Severus push several pieces of potato around.

            Severus looked up and met her gaze.  He had given her time to bathe and dress.  He was running out of fashionable ideas, but she looked beautiful, none the less.  A soft white sweater and a pair of gray wool pants he'd conjured.  She looked good in anything…

            "Severus?"  His eyes darted back to hers.  "What do you think will happen to me?"  She leaned forward, resting both elbows on the table.  Her wet hair slipped forward over her shoulders.  He swallowed.

            "I'm not certain what the Headmaster will be able to do for you, Miss Smill.  Rest assured, now that we are certain about your loyalties, it is only a matter of time before the he can find a suitable solution."

            He kept his answer as vague as possible.  He didn't want to raise any false hopes.  He didn't want to make any false promises.  Otherwise, she'd never forgive him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

             Samantha was hesitant to touch him.  She was scared, nervous.  He seized her wrist and pulled her close, drawing her arm around his waist.  She smiled sheepishly up at him, as he pulled out his wand.  A few wisps of his raven hair blew into her face.  They stood outside the iron-wrought gates of his manor, about to apparate to London.

Before she could draw a steadying breath, they were away.  And with a silent 'foop', they arrived a small corner in the Leaky Cauldron.

            "Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Miss Smill?"

She frowned up at him.  She dusted herself off, and followed him through the crowded bar to the back door.  He used his wand and opened away the brick wall, revealing a small busy street.  With one last look to Severus, she stepped out, feeling confident that his disguising charm would prevent anyone from recognizing her. 

The stroll along Diagon Alley was quite pleasant.  The first thing Samantha noticed was the lack of rain.  It was a tremendous relief.  The summer was cool and dry.  It was crowded, though not bustling like it was the few weeks before school started.  It was still mid-August; most students hadn't even started their homework yet, let alone their shopping.

A small smile reached her lips, as she tried remembering being at school.  The excitement, the fascination, the long years of awkward teenage years.  Samantha was very glad to have matured.  Even if it was just a little bit.

Samantha looked in every window, trying to cheer up.  Owls.  Books.  Brooms.  Everything.  There was everything here.  From the rarest of potions ingredients to the finest tailored robes.  She turned to Severus, noticing him walking stiffly beside her, keeping his head directed straight ahead.

"Where are we going first?"

"Gringott's.  I have already told you, remember?"

"Right, sorry."

When they reached the large white building, Severus asked her to wait outside.  He rushed in, while she stood on the steps, watching the crowd.  She basked in the warm sunshine, and listened to the distant ringing of church bells, coming from some Muggle-part of London.  It seemed like she'd stood there forever, before Severus returned, not that she was complaining.

He returned, his face as straight and serious as ever.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Severus exited the bank, a chill running through him.  He'd had an ominous feeling ever since they'd arrived to London.  He looked carefully around, and took Samantha's arm.  Glancing at her, he saw she was lost in her thoughts, looking around at everything and everyone.

            He started toward the wand shop.  Old Ollivander's.  Quickly looking over both shoulders, he opened the door.  Severus stepped inside, pulling Samantha in right after him.  She looked at him, indignantly, pulling her arm out of his hand.

            "I can walk myself, you know."

            He pulled his eyebrows together, a deep frown setting on his face.

            "Now, look here, Miss Smill – "

            "Yes, Severus Snape.  Quite good to see you here."

            Severus spun in his place to see who had addressed him.  He groaned, realizing he hadn't checked who else was in the shop.

            "Good to see you, as well, Lucius."

            "I should imagine…"  His haughty voice trailed off.  "Who is this, Severus?  I don't believe I've ever met your girlfriend."

            Severus dearly hoped he didn't blush a deep scarlet.  Not that he cared what Lucius thought.  But because he didn't know what Samantha would think of that statement.  He knew she was well protected from Lucius.  At least her true identity was.  Her physical self was a different matter.  He glanced at her, finally noting her cowering before Lucius.

            "This is **_not_ my girlfriend, Lucius.  This is my cousin – visiting from, er…Bulgaria."  He shot her a meaningful look.  She'd attended school there, so she should be able to feign an accent or something.**

            "Hullo – um – I am Surreala.  Snape."

            Her accent seemed a little too thick, and the name was incredibly odd, but Lucius bought it.  He smiled smugly at her, before taking her hand and kissing it.

            "Lucius Malfoy, the pleasure is all yours, I'm sure."

            "Mr. Malfoy – your wand is ready.  It is an exact replica – as you asked.  I'm afraid the price is much higher than the usual – since certain parts had to be refurbished and – "

            "Yes, yes, yes.  That's fine, Ollivander, how much will it be?"

            Mr. Ollivander apparently did not like being bossed about as such, but he only frowned as he wrapped the box with brown paper.  Severus wondered what was so important about that wand.  Why was Lucius here for it?  Could it be for Draco?  No, he's incredibly young.  Not even walking well enough – maybe a replacement for himself?

            "Be with you, in a moment, Mr. Snape."

            Severus nodded at the kindly old man.  He respected Mr. Ollivander.  The man certainly knew his wands.  And, despite his appearance of fragility and old age, he wasn't a man to cross.

            "That'll be 57 galleons."

            Severus' eyes widened, realizing that that was indeed no ordinary wand.  It was so expensive!  By the look on Samantha's face, she realized this as well.  Lucius, smirk in place, pulled a small bag from his robes and slapped it on the table.  He picked up the wrapped box and waved it at Severus.  He started walking to the door.

            "Keep the change," he said, over his shoulder.  "And, Severus, I'll be seeing you soon.  Good day, Miss Snape."

            The door shut with a loud bang.  Severus turned his attention to Mr. Ollivander.

            "What was so special about that wand?"

            "Well, it was custom made.  I can't really tell you the details, but it's a reproduction of a wand I made ages ago."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Is that so…"  Severus paced the shop, scratching his chin, deep in thought.

            Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to her.  She swallowed. 

            "How can I help you, Miss?"

            She looked nervously over her shoulder at Severus.  He refused to make eye contact with her.  She sighed and turned back the old man behind the counter.

            "I need a new wand, sir."

            "I see, I don't recall seeing you before.  Have you ever purchased one here?"

            "No.  My old wand, I got it when I was 11, from Mr. Gregorovich."

            When he heard the name, a strange dark shadow passed over his face.  But he quickly recovered, returning to the pleasant old man that he was.  He waved his forefinger in the air, as if swirling some invisible substance.  He then summoned a tape measure and began measuring her for her wand.  It was a few minutes before disappeared behind rows of shelves.

            "Here we are.  Try this one."  He offered her a wand that looked, to her, completely different from her old one.  She sighed, feeling a bit forlorn.  She took up the wand between her thumb and forefinger and waved it around a bit.  Before she could say 'nothing is happening', he seized it back, shoving it in the box.  Mumbling to himself, he disappeared again.

            Samantha turned to see if Severus was still pacing.  He wasn't.  He was standing, as if frozen in mid-step, a hand covering his mouth, staring at her.  Staring as he were seeing her for the first time.  She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, questioning him silently.  He shook himself and nodded his head to toward Mr. Ollivander, who was standing in front of her, having produced a stack of wands, which he wanted her to try.

            She could hear Severus resuming his pacing, and taking a deep breath, she began trying the wands.  Their progress was quick.  Pick up a wand, nothing happened, try another.  It continued until she thought she'd cleared out his entire store.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "I'll repay you as soon as I'm able."

            "It's really nothing to worry yourself about.  Just a few galleons."

            He noticed her blush.  _Maybe just a few galleons to yourself, you slimeball, but a small fortune to her.__  He was holding her arm again, leading her to _

Madame Malkin's.  He'd been conjuring Samantha clothes for the past few days, so he knew he'd have to settle his tab.

            When they entered the shop, the door jingled as though covered with a million bells.  Severus scowled, looking down at Samantha's questioning gaze.

            "What are we doing here?  I told you I can't afford anything more."

            "I know that, Miss Smill.  You've been polite enough to point that out all day.  I'm here for business of my own.  Now snap that mouth of yours shut and stand aside."

            He strode past her, noticing her harrumph in displeasure.  That ought to shut her up a moment.  He looked around the empty store for the owner.  She was in the back, arranging a rack of school robes.

            "Madame Malkin."  She turned to look at him, a fast smile forming on her plump face.

            "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

            "I believe I have a tab to pay.  Severus Snape."  He turned, making sure that Samantha was out of hearing, "And my lady friend needs a bit of help picking out a few sets of new robes."

            "Of course, sir.  Let's get her robes, and you can settle the bill all together.  Of course.  Right this way."  She ushered him toward Samantha, who was browsing a rack of men's robes.  He wondered why in the world she was doing that.  When she heard them approach, she straightened, releasing her grasp on a set of midnight blue robes.

            "Oh my dear, aren't you a doll?"  Severus hid a smile, knowing full well that she wasn't seeing the real Samantha.  Though he had to admit, she was quite a beauty.  "Let's see what I can do for you.  Come with me, dear."

            Samantha followed, tight-lipped, but she shot a glare at Severus, as though yelling at him for doing this.  He shrugged, smirking.  Any other girl would sincerely appreciate this.

            "Now, let me see.  Oh a lavender would be lovely, or maybe a light blue to rival your eyes…"  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Alright – there we are.  A new chapter.  We can all thank Katie for continuing to inspire me to write.  I would have been lazy and given up on this fic a while ago, but knowing she wanted to read more, I wrote more.  Let's see what the critics think.  I wish it could have been longer.  But I certainly have given you a few things to think about, haven't I?  Like the super-expensive wand.  Who do you think it was made for?  We'll see.

Also:  about paying the "tab".  Severus has to pay a tab to Madame Malkin because he was conjuring clothes for Samantha.  He can't really conjure something out of nowhere (otherwise her store would be out of business).  So he had to conjure it from her catalog.  When he goes to the store and pays for it, the clothes remain, and can be laundered by the house-elves and reused.  That's why he won't buy her many more clothes (as she will have many at home, once he pays for it) so he gets her some robes, what she needs.

Please review!  Thanks!

--Eclipsed Planet


	12. Bandaged Wrists

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  

This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 12:

After a quiet dinner, Severus locked himself in his room once again.  Samantha sighed a deep breath, walking to the library.  She paced a few moments before collapsing into the armchair nearest the roaring fire.  The room was dark, echoes from the storm outside resounding.  The room was incredibly warm.  Almost hot.

Sinking back deep into her chair, she felt her eyes slowly close.  She relaxed, forgetting about the events of the day.  Her sore body groaned from walking around and trying on clothes.  She was exhausted.  A small voice in the back of Samantha's mind whispered for her to go to her room and sleep.  She was close to obeying when a loud, booming voice startled her awake.

"Severus!  Severus!  Where are you?"

"He's not here.  Who is that?"  She looked to the fireplace, where she recognized the head of the Headmaster.  Why was he yelling?  He looked incredibly worried.  Samantha stood up and started for the door.

"Severus!  Severus, the Headmaster – "

But before she even reached the door, it swung open, revealing a frantic-looking Severus.

"What is it?"

Samantha pointed to the fireplace.

"Leave us, Miss Smill.  Please."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha nervously paced outside the library doors, wondering what in the world was happening.  She wrung her hands.  She twirled a lock of her hair.  After an hour, she sat on the floor, leaning against the heavy oak door.  Their conversation inside was hushed, because she could hear nothing, save the storm.

She had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor, after two hours.  That was when the front door flew open.

Samantha's heart leapt to her throat as she was startled awake the second time for the evening.  She jumped to her feet, trying to see who it was.  Heavy wind blew water into the foyer, and Albus Dumbledore came storming into the house.

Confused, Samantha turned to the doors behind her.

"I thought – "

She tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Severus?" she called, as she knocked on the door.

"Step aside, my dear."

The Headmaster drew his wand, and blinked several times, thoughtfully.  Then he muttered a charm that blew open the doors.  He swept inside, Samantha in his wake.  She was surprised to see Severus collapsed on the floor, near the fireplace.  Her hand flew to her mouth, when she saw his wrists.

Headmaster Dumbledore reached his side and assessed the situation.  He looked up carefully at Samantha while he covered Severus with his own cloak.

"My dear, would you please call me Buttercup?  And would you mind waiting for me – er – in the sitting room?"

            Wondering why he didn't want her help, she nodded dumbly and left.  She hunted down the house-elf and sent her to her master's aid.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was well past midnight.  The doors to the library shut tight.  Samantha had waited in the sitting room for ages, but now she was pacing outside the library.  What was happening?  What was wrong with Severus?  And why won't the Headmaster let her help?  She stopped in her tracks.

            Samantha knew why he wouldn't let her help.  She's a Death-Eater.  She'd forgotten so soon.  She pulled the fabric of her shirt up her arm and looked at the menacing mark on her arm.  It was fainter, but still visible.  Before tears could well up in her eyes, she forced herself to think of Severus.

            Had he really slit his wrists?  Why would he ever do such a thing?  And she had been waiting just outside… She shivered.  The front door was still open, sending blasts of cold, wet air into the house.  She pulled out her new wand and used it to silently shut it.  And lock it.

            A heart-wrenching wail and a loud crash turned her attention sharply back to the library.  She crept close, and listened at the door.  She heard Headmaster Dumbledore's soothing voice.  It sounded like he was trying to be reassuring, but there was a definite hitch in his voice.

            "My boy, it was not your fault.  We simply did not know.  We weren't prepared."

            "It was Black.  I knew it was.  I knew it.  And I did nothing.  Bloody hell."  Severus groaned in agony.

            "The Aurors are investigating as we speak.  We don't know who did it, but we will find out.  I must meet with Hagrid in a few moments, so I must leave.  I want you to come with me."

            "I can't."

            "Why not?"

            "The girl."

            Samantha stepped back.  The girl.  Was that her?  He must mean her.  He can't leave the house, because he must watch the Death Eater.

            "She can look after herself, you know."

            "I can't leave.  I can't go with you.  I won't be able to look at that boy.  Ever."  He was overcome with tears.  Severus sobbed loudly, and almost awkwardly.  He didn't seem like the type that would ever cry.  

Samantha stepped further back from the door.  She heard footsteps.  Headmaster Dumbledore.  She frantically debated whether she should run down a hallway or strike a pose that suggested she was waiting out of hearing or hide herself, but she hesitated a moment too long.  So she just stood there, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping.

The doors of the library opened to reveal the Headmaster.  Samantha tried looking past him at Severus, but the Headmaster shut the doors behind him.  He put his hand on her shoulder, ushering her with him as he walked to the front door.

            "My dear, I need you to take care of him."

            "What is going on, Headmaster?"

            "A bit of a crisis."  A dark look passed over his face.  He implored her with his eyes.  "Please, Miss Smill.  He's in a fragile state.  Stay with him tonight.  All night."  Samantha nodded.  And he continued.  "He lost someone very important to him this night.  And he's taking it very hard.  Very hard indeed," he said, glancing back at the library.  "I'll come and see him in the morning.  And you can both come with me tomorrow.  But for now, for tonight, stay with him.  He needs someone, Miss Smill, to be with him.  Promise you'll keep by his side."

            Samantha nodded, as he wrapped himself in his cloak.  She opened the door and he stepped outside, disappearing into the storm.

            She licked her lips and looked toward the library.  Severus.       

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She drew in a shuddering breath and opened the library doors.  Samantha couldn't help but feel a little helpless.  Especially since she didn't fully understand what was happening.  Severus lost someone?  Someone's died?

            She nearly sighed, but upon seeing Severus, she stopped herself.  She walked to him.  He was sitting by the fireplace, still on the floor, curled into a ball – his head on his knees.  His body shook slightly with each sob.

            She winced.  She knew he wouldn't want her to see him like this.  But she had promised the Headmaster she would stay with him.

            "Severus?"  At the sound of her voice, he stilled.

            "Go away."  
            "I can't."  
            "Why not?"

            "A promise."

            He straightened, sitting up as though he were fine.  Samantha caught a flash of white bandage, hidden under the cuff of his black shirt.  She looked away.  She sat down in a chair by the fireplace.

            "I'm fine.  Now leave."  His voice was still choked, but he sounded just like his normal harsh self.

            "I can't."

            Severus turned to look at her.  The same way he had looked at her for the first time.  Like a careful measuring.  Or a calculation.  What she feared most – a judgment.  She tried to keep her face serious, sincere.  He stood up, and she watched his graceful body stretch.  He was barefoot, in his black button-up shirt and black dress pants.  His black hair hung lank around his face, shadowing his features.

            Samantha stood as well, trying to hide the blush on her face.  She felt guilty for looking at him like that.

            "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to stay with you tonight."

            "You've been staying with me for the last several nights – "

            "I mean, stay _with_ you.  I am to be by your side this whole night, Severus."

            He looked angry.  He looked furious.  Samantha stood slowly, reaching a hand slowly to her pocket.  In case he lost control of his temper, she'd have her wand ready.  But instead, he stormed away, out the door.

            She ran to follow him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He stormed upstairs, to his old bedroom.  To her room.  She stumbled up the stairs and turned the corner to find him rummaging through the.  She walked in, watching him cautiously.  He didn't look as angry, only desperate.  He was searching for something – 

            Severus found it.  He was looking for his sketchbook.  He sat on the bed and beckoned her to him.  Her heart pounded in her chest at the way he crooked his finger at her.  His eyes were calling to her, radiating energy like she'd never seen before.  Anger, passion, longing.  She stepped forward, feeling self-conscious.  She shot a glance at the mirror, catching a brief glimpse of herself as she walked to the bed.  She was just as disheveled as him.  Barefoot, white sweater, gray wool pants.

            She sat next to him, wondering what he was doing.  

            "I tried to kill myself tonight."

            Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to put her hand over his.  But he pulled away.  She looked him in the eyes, surprised to see the anger pouring through.

            He opened the sketchbook.  And Samantha noticed his tears trickle down his face.

            "Why?"  She whispered, afraid of shattering the moment.  He looked into her eyes, not trying to disguise the pain or the tears.

            "Because she died tonight."  He flipped several pages in the book, stopping at the picture of the red-headed girl looking coy.  "She died."

            Samantha was speechless.  She truly had no idea what was happening.

            "What do you mean?  She must be our age!  She's so young!"  This only evoked a choking sob from Severus, who nodded in agreement. 

            Samantha tried brushing hair out of his eyes, again he pulled away.  He flipped a page, scanning the detailed sketch of the smiling young girl.

            "I loved her."  He muttered, through his tears.  "I loved her so much."

            "Why?" 

            He looked up, around the room, thinking.  Then he turned to Samantha, a hint of a sad smile on his lips.

            "I don't know.  Everything about her.  Everything."

            Samantha licked her lips, wanting to take his hand, to comfort him, but he would only keep pushing her away.

            "She died tonight.  Her and her husband."  Her husband?  She was married?

            "What happened?"

            "Lord Voldemort."

            Samantha stood up and took several steps away.  Lord Voldemort happened, that's what.  He killed Severus' beloved.  And Samantha was one of his followers.  This was quite a twisted story.  Her shame and guilt swept through her once again.  Shameful for being a Death-Eater, guilty for being attracted to someone like Severus.

            "Their son was spared, but no one knows why.  The Headmaster has gone to investigate and to take the Potter boy to a secure location."

            "Potter?  Potter?"  She'd heard that name before.  But where?  She scanned her mind, trying to recall events pre-Severus.  The Death-Eater ceremony.  She heard someone mention that name at the ceremony.  But who and in reference to what?  Samantha paced, rubbing a hand to her forehead as she strained to picture who said the name.

_            "That Potter will pay.  He won't keep secrets from us any longer.  Not if we can help it!"_

            "Malfoy."

            "What?"  Severus looked at her confused.

            "It was Malfoy.  I'd heard Potter's name at the De - at the ceremony.  It was Malfoy.  He said that Potter would pay.  And something about keeping secrets."

            Severus looked at her, measuring.

            "I'd expect such talk from Malfoy."

            "Severus, who's Black?"

            He turned his gaze back to his lap.  He didn't answer her.  He didn't look at her.  He didn't move for a long time.  She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.  He didn't pull away.

            "Severus, why do you blame yourself?"

            He broke down again into tears, and when Samantha pulled him into an embrace, he didn't fight her.  He let the sketchbook slip onto the bed beside him.  And he cried on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair.  Samantha wiped her tears on his shoulder.  She had the feeling that this night would be their last together.  

And that the next day, the sun would rise over a different world.  A changed world.  But for now, they were together, and he was letting her hold him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry I took my sweet time updating!  Please reread Chapter 11, I changed it a little and added a section.  Hope you're enjoying this.  This was the last chapter in the past.  We'll fast-forward about 15 years to Harry's 7th year.  Should be interesting!

More soon!

Please review!  Thanks!

--Eclipsed Planet


	13. Repeat of 12 testing

Please note, that I do not own the character of Severus Snape, or any other magical lingo.  

This is a Severus/OC story.  Samantha is my own creation.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 12:

After a quiet dinner, Severus locked himself in his room once again.  Samantha sighed a deep breath, walking to the library.  She paced a few moments before collapsing into the armchair nearest the roaring fire.  The room was dark, echoes from the storm outside resounding.  The room was incredibly warm.  Almost hot.

Sinking back deep into her chair, she felt her eyes slowly close.  She relaxed, forgetting about the events of the day.  Her sore body groaned from walking around and trying on clothes.  She was exhausted.  A small voice in the back of Samantha's mind whispered for her to go to her room and sleep.  She was close to obeying when a loud, booming voice startled her awake.

"Severus!  Severus!  Where are you?"

"He's not here.  Who is that?"  She looked to the fireplace, where she recognized the head of the Headmaster.  Why was he yelling?  He looked incredibly worried.  Samantha stood up and started for the door.

"Severus!  Severus, the Headmaster – "

But before she even reached the door, it swung open, revealing a frantic-looking Severus.

"What is it?"

Samantha pointed to the fireplace.

"Leave us, Miss Smill.  Please."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Samantha nervously paced outside the library doors, wondering what in the world was happening.  She wrung her hands.  She twirled a lock of her hair.  After an hour, she sat on the floor, leaning against the heavy oak door.  Their conversation inside was hushed, because she could hear nothing, save the storm.

She had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor, after two hours.  That was when the front door flew open.

Samantha's heart leapt to her throat as she was startled awake the second time for the evening.  She jumped to her feet, trying to see who it was.  Heavy wind blew water into the foyer, and Albus Dumbledore came storming into the house.

Confused, Samantha turned to the doors behind her.

"I thought – "

She tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Severus?" she called, as she knocked on the door.

"Step aside, my dear."

The Headmaster drew his wand, and blinked several times, thoughtfully.  Then he muttered a charm that blew open the doors.  He swept inside, Samantha in his wake.  She was surprised to see Severus collapsed on the floor, near the fireplace.  Her hand flew to her mouth, when she saw his wrists.

Headmaster Dumbledore reached his side and assessed the situation.  He looked up carefully at Samantha while he covered Severus with his own cloak.

"My dear, would you please call me Buttercup?  And would you mind waiting for me – er – in the sitting room?"

            Wondering why he didn't want her help, she nodded dumbly and left.  She hunted down the house-elf and sent her to her master's aid.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was well past midnight.  The doors to the library shut tight.  Samantha had waited in the sitting room for ages, but now she was pacing outside the library.  What was happening?  What was wrong with Severus?  And why won't the Headmaster let her help?  She stopped in her tracks.

            Samantha knew why he wouldn't let her help.  She's a Death-Eater.  She'd forgotten so soon.  She pulled the fabric of her shirt up her arm and looked at the menacing mark on her arm.  It was fainter, but still visible.  Before tears could well up in her eyes, she forced herself to think of Severus.

            Had he really slit his wrists?  Why would he ever do such a thing?  And she had been waiting just outside… She shivered.  The front door was still open, sending blasts of cold, wet air into the house.  She pulled out her new wand and used it to silently shut it.  And lock it.

            A heart-wrenching wail and a loud crash turned her attention sharply back to the library.  She crept close, and listened at the door.  She heard Headmaster Dumbledore's soothing voice.  It sounded like he was trying to be reassuring, but there was a definite hitch in his voice.

            "My boy, it was not your fault.  We simply did not know.  We weren't prepared."

            "It was Black.  I knew it was.  I knew it.  And I did nothing.  Bloody hell."  Severus groaned in agony.

            "The Aurors are investigating as we speak.  We don't know who did it, but we will find out.  I must meet with Hagrid in a few moments, so I must leave.  I want you to come with me."

            "I can't."

            "Why not?"

            "The girl."

            Samantha stepped back.  The girl.  Was that her?  He must mean her.  He can't leave the house, because he must watch the Death Eater.

            "She can look after herself, you know."

            "I can't leave.  I can't go with you.  I won't be able to look at that boy.  Ever."  He was overcome with tears.  Severus sobbed loudly, and almost awkwardly.  He didn't seem like the type that would ever cry.  

Samantha stepped further back from the door.  She heard footsteps.  Headmaster Dumbledore.  She frantically debated whether she should run down a hallway or strike a pose that suggested she was waiting out of hearing or hide herself, but she hesitated a moment too long.  So she just stood there, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping.

The doors of the library opened to reveal the Headmaster.  Samantha tried looking past him at Severus, but the Headmaster shut the doors behind him.  He put his hand on her shoulder, ushering her with him as he walked to the front door.

            "My dear, I need you to take care of him."

            "What is going on, Headmaster?"

            "A bit of a crisis."  A dark look passed over his face.  He implored her with his eyes.  "Please, Miss Smill.  He's in a fragile state.  Stay with him tonight.  All night."  Samantha nodded.  And he continued.  "He lost someone very important to him this night.  And he's taking it very hard.  Very hard indeed," he said, glancing back at the library.  "I'll come and see him in the morning.  And you can both come with me tomorrow.  But for now, for tonight, stay with him.  He needs someone, Miss Smill, to be with him.  Promise you'll keep by his side."

            Samantha nodded, as he wrapped himself in his cloak.  She opened the door and he stepped outside, disappearing into the storm.

            She licked her lips and looked toward the library.  Severus.       

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She drew in a shuddering breath and opened the library doors.  Samantha couldn't help but feel a little helpless.  Especially since she didn't fully understand what was happening.  Severus lost someone?  Someone's died?

            She nearly sighed, but upon seeing Severus, she stopped herself.  She walked to him.  He was sitting by the fireplace, still on the floor, curled into a ball – his head on his knees.  His body shook slightly with each sob.

            She winced.  She knew he wouldn't want her to see him like this.  But she had promised the Headmaster she would stay with him.

            "Severus?"  At the sound of her voice, he stilled.

            "Go away."  
            "I can't."  
            "Why not?"

            "A promise."

            He straightened, sitting up as though he were fine.  Samantha caught a flash of white bandage, hidden under the cuff of his black shirt.  She looked away.  She sat down in a chair by the fireplace.

            "I'm fine.  Now leave."  His voice was still choked, but he sounded just like his normal harsh self.

            "I can't."

            Severus turned to look at her.  The same way he had looked at her for the first time.  Like a careful measuring.  Or a calculation.  What she feared most – a judgment.  She tried to keep her face serious, sincere.  He stood up, and she watched his graceful body stretch.  He was barefoot, in his black button-up shirt and black dress pants.  His black hair hung lank around his face, shadowing his features.

            Samantha stood as well, trying to hide the blush on her face.  She felt guilty for looking at him like that.

            "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to stay with you tonight."

            "You've been staying with me for the last several nights – "

            "I mean, stay _with_ you.  I am to be by your side this whole night, Severus."

            He looked angry.  He looked furious.  Samantha stood slowly, reaching a hand slowly to her pocket.  In case he lost control of his temper, she'd have her wand ready.  But instead, he stormed away, out the door.

            She ran to follow him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He stormed upstairs, to his old bedroom.  To her room.  She stumbled up the stairs and turned the corner to find him rummaging through the.  She walked in, watching him cautiously.  He didn't look as angry, only desperate.  He was searching for something – 

            Severus found it.  He was looking for his sketchbook.  He sat on the bed and beckoned her to him.  Her heart pounded in her chest at the way he crooked his finger at her.  His eyes were calling to her, radiating energy like she'd never seen before.  Anger, passion, longing.  She stepped forward, feeling self-conscious.  She shot a glance at the mirror, catching a brief glimpse of herself as she walked to the bed.  She was just as disheveled as him.  Barefoot, white sweater, gray wool pants.

            She sat next to him, wondering what he was doing.  

            "I tried to kill myself tonight."

            Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to put her hand over his.  But he pulled away.  She looked him in the eyes, surprised to see the anger pouring through.

            He opened the sketchbook.  And Samantha noticed his tears trickle down his face.

            "Why?"  She whispered, afraid of shattering the moment.  He looked into her eyes, not trying to disguise the pain or the tears.

            "Because she died tonight."  He flipped several pages in the book, stopping at the picture of the red-headed girl looking coy.  "She died."

            Samantha was speechless.  She truly had no idea what was happening.

            "What do you mean?  She must be our age!  She's so young!"  This only evoked a choking sob from Severus, who nodded in agreement. 

            Samantha tried brushing hair out of his eyes, again he pulled away.  He flipped a page, scanning the detailed sketch of the smiling young girl.

            "I loved her."  He muttered, through his tears.  "I loved her so much."

            "Why?" 

            He looked up, around the room, thinking.  Then he turned to Samantha, a hint of a sad smile on his lips.

            "I don't know.  Everything about her.  Everything."

            Samantha licked her lips, wanting to take his hand, to comfort him, but he would only keep pushing her away.

            "She died tonight.  Her and her husband."  Her husband?  She was married?

            "What happened?"

            "Lord Voldemort."

            Samantha stood up and took several steps away.  Lord Voldemort happened, that's what.  He killed Severus' beloved.  And Samantha was one of his followers.  This was quite a twisted story.  Her shame and guilt swept through her once again.  Shameful for being a Death-Eater, guilty for being attracted to someone like Severus.

            "Their son was spared, but no one knows why.  The Headmaster has gone to investigate and to take the Potter boy to a secure location."

            "Potter?  Potter?"  She'd heard that name before.  But where?  She scanned her mind, trying to recall events pre-Severus.  The Death-Eater ceremony.  She heard someone mention that name at the ceremony.  But who and in reference to what?  Samantha paced, rubbing a hand to her forehead as she strained to picture who said the name.

_            "That Potter will pay.  He won't keep secrets from us any longer.  Not if we can help it!"_

            "Malfoy."

            "What?"  Severus looked at her confused.

            "It was Malfoy.  I'd heard Potter's name at the De - at the ceremony.  It was Malfoy.  He said that Potter would pay.  And something about keeping secrets."

            Severus looked at her, measuring.

            "I'd expect such talk from Malfoy."

            "Severus, who's Black?"

            He turned his gaze back to his lap.  He didn't answer her.  He didn't look at her.  He didn't move for a long time.  She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.  He didn't pull away.

            "Severus, why do you blame yourself?"

            He broke down again into tears, and when Samantha pulled him into an embrace, he didn't fight her.  He let the sketchbook slip onto the bed beside him.  And he cried on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair.  Samantha wiped her tears on his shoulder.  She had the feeling that this night would be their last together.  

And that the next day, the sun would rise over a different world.  A changed world.  But for now, they were together, and he was letting her hold him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry I took my sweet time updating!  Please reread Chapter 11, I changed it a little and added a section.  Hope you're enjoying this.  This was the last chapter in the past.  We'll fast-forward about 15 years to Harry's 7th year.  Should be interesting!

More soon!

Please review!  Thanks!

--Eclipsed Planet


End file.
